Matrix of change
by solotaire
Summary: Set post- revenge of the fallen. The Primes have a gift for Sam to keep him safe, and to make sure he can continue in the war. But it is a gift that comes at a great cost. When Sam uses the gift - he is left to face the changes and consequences it causes.
1. Meetings, gifts and warnings

Okay folks this is my first transformers fic so please go gently on me.

Set post-revenge of the fallen - which is an awesome film!!

TRTRTR

Sam groaned as he glanced out of his bedroom window and saw Bumblebee in camaro form parked outside the dorms, along with the twins. He had hoped that'd he'd be able to have at least one weekend of peace to spend with Mikaela - they'd both been so busy during the week with work, college and meetings with nameless officials over the lastest decepticon attack - that they'd no time to spend with one another, except for the odd snatched minute whilst waiting for meetings and at night. Muttering to himself about Autobots and their inability to do anything without consulting him, he closed his books and got to his feet. A quick glance in the mirror showed that his face was still marred with the marks from the battle in Egypt - great, they hadn't even waited for the marks to fade. Sighing he grabbed his hoodie and headed out the door.

"Whats up Bee?" He asked as he reached the camaro, laying a hand on the sleek yellow bonnet in greeting.

"The chief is waiting," Bumblebee stated through his radio and Sam sighed, of course it was Optimus who wanted to talk to him.

"Okay Bee let's go," Sam said sliding into the camaro, smiling slightly as his guardian hummed with pleasure. He knew the youngest Autobot was keen to stay close to him at the moment, after his temporary death in Egypt - Major Lennox had told him how the autobot had reacted when they thought he was dead and he had been shocked. He'd thought their relationship had been on the rails after the death of Optimus, and him leaving Bee behind when he started college.

TR

Optimus was waiting for the cemetary, just as he had been the last time he'd appealed to Sam. However, this time Sam knew that he would help - the Primes had said it was his destiny to save Optimus, and he knew that, that fate had not ended just because they'd stopped the Fallen or because he'd brought the Autobot leader back to life.

"Sam," Optimus greeted as said boy climbed out of Bumblebee and gazed up at the towering Robot, the last living Prime.

"Please don't tell me the worlds going to end again," Sam said by way of greeting - he was really desperate for a break from saving the world, he'd quite willingly leave it to NEST to take care of that.

"Not today," amusement tinged the Autobots voice as he looked down at the human that he considered to be a close friend, and to whom he owed a life debt. " I came to give you a gift."

"A gift huh?" Sam asked sceptically.

"A gift," Optimus paused, his blue optics solemn as he stared down at Sam. "But it comes with a warning - you must only use it if you are in danger and there is no other avenue of escape."

"Why what will it do?"

"I am not permitted to tell you, all I know is that if you use it - it will cost you the life you live now, your family, friends, college and Mikaela," Optimus replied and Sam tensed, it did not sound like a good gift- but he was reluctant to refuse offhand.

"So only to be used in a dire situation?" He asked.

"Yes," Optimus nodded and then leant towards Sam, holding out a giant hand. Curiously Sam moved forwards, frowning as he caught sight of a small piece of metal glinted in the giant palm.

"Isn't that part of..."

"The Matrix of Leadership," Optimus finished for him. "We were able to retrieve parts of it from the ruins of your pyramid, most remnants are stored at the NEST headquarters, but Major Lennox allowed me to take this."

"Did you tell him why?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly, I told him it would be used to protect you. I did not inform the good soldier that I would be giving it to you," if Autobots could blush, then Sam thought that Optimus would be. "Besides it I am obeying an older and higher power- the ancient Primes contacted me through the Matrix. It is on their orders that I give it to you."

"The Primes? Why would they want to help me again?" Sam asked, but he no longer hesitated and with a quick glance at Optimus he leant out and picked up the shard - feeling a faint echo of the power that had filled him when the Matrix had been restored to its physical form.

"I do not know. All I know Sam Witwicky is that out fates remain entwined, and therefore I must do what is necessary to keep you safe."

"I have Bumblebee," Sam quick to point out - the camaro had done more than any to keep him safe during the last two 'skirmishes'.

"And he remains your guardian, however, I owe you a debt for your actions in Egypt."

"Not really," Sam said with a shrug as he carefully pocketed the shard of the Matrix. "I played my part, as did the others."

Optimus gazed at the young human and saw the sincerity in his face, and silently he bowed his head in acceptance.

"Thank you Sam," he said.

"Your're welcome," Sam said uncertainly, feeling as though there was some deeper undercurrent to their discussion. "Look I really should be getting back, I have college work and stuff to do."

"Yes of course," Optimus nodded. "No doubt I will see you again soon." Okay Sam was sure now that there was something else going on, but he figured that the Autobot leader would let him know when it was neccessary.

"Take care Optimus," Sam said and with a farewell wave he headed back to the patiently waiting Bumblebee, eager to ask his guardian what he thought about the meeting.

"Stay safe Sam."

TR

"_Something's going down,_" Bumblebee's radio sang as they drove back to college, the twins following a short distance away to give the larger bot and his charge some privacy.

"They keeping you in the dark to Bee?"

"_Yes, yes, yes,_" Bee replied and Sam sighed, it made him nervous knowing that the Autobots knew something was going down but weren't letting Bee in on the know - after all it was the yellow bot whom was there to protect him. "_Together forever_" the camaro sang to him, seemingly reading his mind. That observation was further supported by the fact that Sam realised with a jolt that they weren't going back to his dorms, but heading for Mikaela's new flat near campus.

"Thanks Bee," he said and the displays flashed in response. Resting a hand on the steering wheel, Sam cautiously dug the shard out of his pocket and gazed at it - his mind flashing back to his desperation when the Matrix had turned to dust, his unshakeable faith that the dust would bring Optimus back and then the pure relief when the Matrix had been given to him and Optimus had come back to them.

"_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. _" Bee's radio crackled back to life, startling Sam out of his throughts and he whispered a thanks to the camaro - grateful yet again for Bumblee's unerring gift of saying what he needed to hear. "_Love is in the air,"_ the radio changed and Sam looked out the window to see they were pulling up beside Mikaela's bike and he grinned - allowing himself to be just a teenager for a second as he shot out of the car. He fully intended to spend some 'fun' time with his girlfriend, before he told her of the latest development in their crazy alien life.

TRTRTR

Let me know what you think!

Solotaire x


	2. Talks, Plots and Feelings

Wow thanks for the great reviews folks! Here's the next chapter - please enjy.

TRTRTR

Life could not get much better Sam concluded as he felt Mikaela snuggle closer to his side. They were laid on Bumblebee's bonnet, with the yellow camaro softly playing random snippets of music to accompany the mood, miles away from the campus and the chaos that was their life.

"We need to do this more often," Mikaela said softly, and he tilted his head down to meet her watchful gaze,

"Well hopefully things will start to calm down now, Lennox said he's going to try and get the suits to back off," Sam replied - he hadn't told her yet about the gift from the Primes, or his feeling that something deeper was going on among the Autobots, he'd just wanted to enjoy being a normal teenager. Or as normal as he could be, considering they were currently lounging on one such Autobot.

"I hope so - at least they're not as bad as Simmons was," there was a laugh in her voice- the ex-sector 7 agent had proved to be a good friend and ally in their recent escapade, but neither of them could forget their first meeting.

"I still can't believe you made him strip," Sam said, laughing as well now as he remembered the agents fury and embarrasment at her cruel and unsual revenge for his threat against her father.

"It was the best I could come up with on the spot," she pointed out, and the camaro beneath them rumbled with laughter - causing both teens to gently pat the loyal autobot.

"Okay enough about the past," Sam said- as his mind tried to bring up other, darker memories. "Lets just enjoy today," he added as he pulled her closer, resting his head against hers as he just savoured the time they had together.

TRTR

"Optimus I don't like this," Ironhide grumbled as he glanced across at his leader briefly before he returned to polishing his beloved canons, attempting to remove the bumps and scratches from the recent battle in Egypt.

"What don't you like?" Optimus asked turning to his weapons specialist with a wary look in his optics, his mind on other more distant issues.

" The lack of decepticon activity for one thing," the trigger- happy Autobot grumbled. "We know Megatron and Starscream at least survived, and I'm sure there are others hidden on the planet. It seems unlike them not to be causing havoc, or seeking revenge against us or the boy."

"Perhaps the destruction of the Fallen has forced them into retreat," Optimus suggested, however, Ironhide hadn't missed the giant Autobot's reaction to a mention of a threat against Sam.

"That's another thing - what about Sam? The boy has been exposed to so much because of us - and now the Primes are interfering as well? Do we have any right to ask more of him or interfere in his life?" Ironhide asked flatly, meeting Optimus's gaze squarely as the larger bot glowered at him. No matter how angry the Autobot leader got he was no danger to him - if it had been Rachet on the other hand he'd have scarpered, the medic was viscious when annoyed and they all bore dents from his various tempers.

"We have no choice," Optimus's soft voice broke him away from his thoughts, and he shuddered internally as he heard the sadness and deep weariness in his leader's voice. "Fate brought us together, and until such time as that changes we are bound to the boy as he is to us."

"He is just a boy Optimus - a sparkling - you and these other humans expect to much of him," Ironhide said - he thought about the boy that had saved them and his own planet twice now, and couldn't help but compare him to Bumblebee- flashing back to when the Yellow Autobot had been a sparkling too and the fear they'd felt when he'd been in danger during Decepticon attacks. The fear the ancient, black Autobot felt for the boy had the same spark-freezing death, as the fear for Bee had all those years ago.

"A sparkling," Optimus repeated as he slowly got to his feet. "We will keep him safe Ironhide, I promise you that." And with that the giant Autobot strode away, heading out of their building on the NEST base with only the barest nod to the soldiers that greeted him as he went.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ironhide muttered to himself as he too rose, deciding that it was time to talk to Rachet and the twins about what was going on.

TRTR

Megatron struck out furiously at a snow-covered tree as Starscream welded another part of his damaged cheek - roaring out in pain and fury, causing the sly, cowardly Decepticon to flinch and try to sidle out of reach.

"Finish it," Megatron snarled stopping his companion's retreat as he pinned him with his furious red optics. Silently Starscream complied, knowing all to well that to not obey would result in his swift termination - an evemt he was keen to avoid at all costs. He hadn't survived all the recent battles just to be killed by his enfuriated leader.

The two Decepticons had fled the disastrous battle in Egypt - choosing to hide out in the freezing forests of Siberia; trusting that the icy temperatures would help to hide their thermal signatures if the Autobots were searching for them. Although they still had the advantage of Soundwave - whose presence in orbit above the Earth remained for now, undetected as did his highly useful attachment to the human satellite. It was through that self-same satellite that they knew that the Autobots had survived the battle - as had the boy and his female mate; and that their forces had been forced to scatter far and wide to survice - some choosing to flee the planet all together.

"I want him dead," Megatron growled, one long clawed finger reaching up to investigate the nearly completed repairs on the cheek that his brother had smashed in their final clash - when the newly resurrected Autobot had been empowered by the parts taken from the traitorous Jetfire.

"Who? Prime?" Starscream asked as he backed away, allowing the other bot to explore his work - his spark trembling as the red optics narrowed angrily.

"Prime," the huge decepticon snarled slamming his large fist into the ground and creating a large crater in the snow. "I will destroy my brother again and without the matrix they won't be able to save him this time. But no, I want the boy- I want that pitiful earth-crawler to scream for mercy as I peel the skin from his body. I want to feel his spark go out."

Even Starscream - with all the atrocities he'd committed and aided - cowered in the face of his leaders wrath. Almost pitying the human child that had caused that anger - knowing that for Sam Witwicky the days were numbered.

"Soundwave," Megatron growled through his transponder - deciding that the repairs on his face were adequate for now, once current matters were attended to he would find a more capable Con to finish the job.

"Megatron," the flat, dead tones of the orbiting Decepticon echoed through their radios.

"I want the location of the human child," The Decepticon leader growled.

"Heard and confirmed. I will locate him," again the voice was emotionless and then the connection was gone as the distant Bot Con got to work.

"Starscream, you will locate Barricade - he is till in the states. As soon as Soundwave locates the human, meet me at the location."

"Yes Lord Megatron," Starscream said, knowing not to question his leader. Obediently he transformed into his jet form and shot into the air - hoping that Barricade was easy to find, because Megatron was not in the mood for mercy or to accept mistakes.

TRTR

Bumblebee purred softly as the two younglings on his bonnet cuddled together - it was peaceful and he was happy that his human was content. However, despite his happiness- there was a vague sense of uneasiness in his spark. He knew that the older Bots were worried about things - about Sam, and that they were keeping it from him. He could feel the tensions around the older ones, especially Ironhide and Ratchet - whom were never good at containing their feelings - prefer to let the whole world know how they felt whether it was was with a thrown wrench or a blast of a plasma cannon. It was that more than anything that had the young Autobot worried, and what prevented him from relaxing entirely.

If the older Bots wouldn't tell him what was going on he would have to be doubly aware and prepared - Sam was his charge, his to protect - he had failed in Egypt. The sheer despair that had gone through him when Sam fell - felled by the blast from Megatron's cannon- had nearly quenched the spark in his chest. Watching the humans fight to save his boy, seeing their tears and cries when they had failed to do so had nearly finished the job. No-one, except perhaps Ironhide - who knew Bee better than anyone except Sam- knew how close the small yellow Autobot had come to permanently deactivating himself in that second.

But the ancient Primes had intervened and had returned the boy to him - oh, he knew all too well that Sam had been returned to save Optimus and to save Earth and not for his sake. But it had felt like the best gift in the world - watching his charge get to his feet, still injured, still scared but alive - had caused his spark to blaze with fresh determination. In that instance he had sworn that every last second of his existence would be dedicated to protecting Sam - even if it cost him his life; for without Sam he knew that his spark would die.

TR

As though sensing the Autobot's turbalent thoughts, Sam's hand slipped away from Mikaela's for a second to gently pat the Camaro. Reassuring Bee that he was okay and safe, and at that they were all together.

TRTRTR

Okay guys let me know what you think.


	3. Secrets, Missions and Collisions

Wow thanks again for the great reviews. Enjoy :D.

TRTRTR

Major Lennox - leader of the human side of the recently restored NEST team was worried. Not just slightly anxious, or a little bit concerned - but worried, as in his very gut was twisting with it. He had worked with the Autobots ever since Mission City - and in fact unofficially before that in the desperate journey from the Hoover Dam to the city and during the battle there. And in all that time he'd believed that they'd managed to form a solid friendship - that they trusted one another fully.

However, now his belief was wavering. He knew that something was going down, something big. The Autobots were clearly worried about something, and he sensed tension between Optimus Prime and the others especially Ironhide. The fact that the Autobots were worried made his insides squirm - the only time they seemed worried was when the Decepticons were up to something especially bad. If that was the case then they needed to know - the NEST operations were still a bit chaotic after Galloway's decision to disband the operation - a decision overruled by the President following the battle in Egypt.

"Major Lennox," _speak of the devil _Lennox thought with a groan, as he turned to level a glare at the irritaing man as he bustled up to him. Galloway hadn't forgiven him for his decietful actions on the plane - not that the Major was completely bothered, but unfortunately the man had been returned as wasn't due to ship out for another day or so although luckily his power was non-existant now.

"Galloway."

"I was told," the annoyance in the man's voice made Lennox smirk. "To inform you that Optimus Prime and Ironhide have left on some sort of mission."

"Mission?" Lennox demanded.

"Thats what the yellow one said," Galloway snapped clearly disgruntled at being used as a messenger, especially by one of the Autobots - whom had now been granted permanent asylum on the planet, with permission for other Autobots to come to Earth.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Lennox said, turning and hurrying away. Glad to have a reason to escape Galloway, but anxious to talk to Ratchet - knowing that whatever had been brewing was starting to go down.

TRTRTR

Barricade grumbled to himself as he slowly patrolled the town, feeling the dirty human behind the wheel shifting. The Decepticon wanted nothing more than to crush the pitiful little creature sitting inside him, but, he needed the human as part of his disguise- and the sneaky con was not keen to reveal himself anytime soon. He'd only just survived the Mission City incident and he'd retreated into hiding straight afterwards, whilst slowly repairing the damages that those damned Autobots had inflicted on him. Then he'd waited and watched.

He'd nearly revealed himself when Soundwave had called the Decepticons to Earth, but something had held him back. Then news of the battle in Egypt and the death of the Fallen and Prime's resurrection had come, and he'd hastily re-evaluated his plans. Until there was a sign that the Decepticons were mobilising again - and that they stood a chance of winning against their Autobot foes he was determined to remain concealed. After all - it was better to be alive in hiding, than dead in a worthless battle.

Therefore he quashed his distaste for the creature at his wheel, and silently acted the part of a normal, Earth car. However, so deep in his thoughts was he that he failed to notice the tiny blip on his radar that warned of the approaching Starscream.

TRTRTR

Ratchet was in a foul mood. Optimus had gone off on a mission, dragging an annoyed and reluctant Ironhide along with him - leaving the medic to inform the humans of where they'd gone, and in charge of protecting the human younglings and Bumblebee. Ironhide had begged him to promise to protect the younger Bot, and he'd sworn on his spark that he would do so - knowing how found the weapon specialist was of his one-time sparkling. Although that he would protect Bee went without question, it had done much to reassure the paranoid Autobot.

"Ratchet," the annoyed bellow of Major Lennox made the Autobot wince, and turn to gaze towards the man marching towards him.

"Major Lennox," the medic replied politely - glad that he'd sent Sides and Mudtrap off to find Bumblebee and Sam and to provide extra protection - he'd didn't need the twins butting into this conversation.

"Galloway informs me that Prime and Ironhide have gone off on a mission?" Lennox demanded fixing Ratchet with an annoyed glare.

"Yes."

"Why did they not inform NEST of this?" He asked, annoyed by the Bots succinct answer and the calm blue optics watching him as he paced.

"Because your people could not help with this mission," Ratchet said, holding up a giant hand to silence the human. "They believe that Soundwave - the Decepticon communcations specialist may be in orbit around the planet. It would explain how they were able to access the satellites during the recent attacks. They've gone to try and find him - if he remains connected to your communications network it will hamper all operations."

"They've left the planet?" Lennox asked, his eyes wide. He'd never expected anything like this when he'd tracked the medic down.

"It will be a short mission, and they can be contacted if the situation calls for it," Ratchet said reassuringly.

"Fine," Lennox sensed that the Autobot was reluctant to disclose anything else, and he was keen to go and see his men - it was time to ready battle stations. "Let me know when they return."

"Yes Major."

TRTRTR

"HE GAVE YOU WHAT?" Miakela yelled at Sam who flinched, blanching as she glared at him with flashing eyes. Already he was regretting telling her about the Primes' gift, but he didn't like keeping things from her - not after she had stood with him constantly in the recent battles.

"Its a shard of the Matrix, its some sort of protection," he explained - holding his hands up in surrender.

"A gift that could destroy your life?" She asked in a lower voice. "You call that a gift?"

"After everything thats happened to us recently? Yes I call it a gift, Bee and the other Autobots can't always be there to defend us. At some point this 'gift' may be the one thing that saves us," He pointed out seriously - feeling a lot older than he was in that second - especially when he saw the shock and fear in her eyes.

As she gazed at Sam, Mikaela realised that he wasn't the goofy kid that had offered her a lift home in his beat up car that night long ago. Instead he was a fine young man - a soldier in the making - the marks on his face, neck and torso barring witness to that fact - he'd been marked in battle, hell he'd died in battle. She knew that he wasn't going to back down on this - he was thinking and acting like a soldier. But it was more than that she knew - he was scared for her, he'd tried to protect her in Egypt, had even tried to send her to safety with Bee - and that fear hadn't gone away even now. As much as accepting this gift was about protecting himself and surving, it was about protecting her...and also Bee.

"Fine, but I sure as hell don't like it," she said sternly, and slowly he nodded accepting that, on this issue at least they weren't going to agree.

Cautiously he pulled her to him, feeling her body trembling with anger and fear - and at once he felt the familiar guilt that she was involved with all this because of him.

"I love you," the words that had once been so difficult for them to say to one another, now came out easier and he felt her relax in his arms.

"I know," she whispered, slipping her arms around him as well. Clinging to him. Praying that she would be able to keep hold of him - that whatever battle came next wouldn't take him away from her.

TR

A short distance away Bumblebee watched his humans, trying hard not to listen - but his audio receptors were sensitive and he picked up on the quieter parts of the conversation and it worried him. His scanners showed that Mikaela's emotions were close to the surface - whilst Sam seemed disturbingly calm given the heated discussion they'd been having only moments before. Suddenly his radio crackled to life, and he immediately tuned into the Autobot frequency.

"Bee bro we're headed your way," Mudflap's voice came across and Bumblebee nearly groaned, he'd been glad when the twins had been ordered back to base after the meeting with Optimus. Even though they had been wary of him ever since he'd banged their heads together and hurled them out of the temple, they were still annoying. But more worrying was why they were being sent to find them.

"_Roger that," _he commented back before abruptly closing the link. It was time to get his charges back to the relative safety of the town, they were too exposed out here.

Revving his engine he moved closer and then beeped his horn at them, causing them to spring apart in alarm before turning to glower at him.

"_Home sweet home,"_ he stated through his radio, changing the original tone of the soundbyte to sound stern and commanding.

"Whats up Bee?" Sam asked, even as the two teens hurried albeit reluctantly over to the camaro and slid inside without hesitation.

"_Trouble,_" This time the Bot spoke in his own, crackly voice. Then without another word he revved his engine again, and shot off back towards the town -eager to get his charges to somewhere they'd be safer.

TRTRTR

High in orbit above space, Soundwave's tendrils flashed with silver as he hacked into the Autobot frequency - his dead-looking optics glistening silver in response as he tapped into a conversation between Prime and Ironhide.

"Ratchet reports that Bee's taking the boy back to college," Ironhide said gruffly over the roar of their boosters.

"Good - order the twins to stay close," the deep rolling tones of Optimus came over the link, and Soundwave gave a silent snarl. Disconnecting from the link, he reached into the massive databanks reaching into the misson files of the female Decepticon whom had been sent to ensare the human boy. As always her name remained encrypted - hidden by a code even he could not decipher to protect her past job as a spy. However, the file contained the location of the boy's schools and the schematics that had been uploaded from the remains of her cicuits when they'd been recorded. Impassively he connected with Megatron and Starscream.

"I have located the boy. Location Penn State University, Philadelphia," he reported in his normal dead sounding voice. Receiving their reponse he disconnected, just as a violent blast tore him away from the satellite.

Twisting his giant head he found himself optic to opitc, with the simmering gaze of Ironhide - the ginat Autobot's plasma cannons rumbling as they readied for another shot. A brief glance in the other direction showed him that the giant Autobot leader was hovering behind - fury showing in the normally calm blue optics.

"That was a very big mistake Soundwave, you should not have located the boy," Prime rumbled - and Soundwave laughed, unfazed.

"The boy will soon be dead Prime," the Decepticon mocked in his flat voice, his eyes flashing as he powered up his own weapons.

"And so will you," that was the only warning the large Decepticon had before both Autobots were on him with all guns blazing.

TRTRTR

They had just dropped Mikaela off at her flat and were part way back to the campus when Bumblebee's radio crackled to life and Ratchet's frantic voice broke into the air.

"Sam! Bumblebee! Head to the NEST base immediately - the twins will meet you enroute! The Decepticon's have Sam's location - and Megatron and Starscream at least are heading your way."

"_We're on our way," _Bumblebee responded as he pulled a hasty u-turn and sped off in the opposite direction to the one they'd been heading in. Sam on the other hand was still frozen - his mind silently screaming that this wasn't happening - not again, not after only a couple of weeks. Automatically his hand reached out for the shard of the Matrix concealed in his pocket - wondering he was going to need it already. "_Hold on partner," _Bee ordered gently - feeling the tenseness in his human - his sensors spreading out as they left the city and headed into the woods that filled the local countryside.

"Damnit Bee- I just want them to leave me alone!" Sam shouted - knowing that the camaro wouldn't be offended. However, Bee never had chance to respond as a gigantic black form shot out of the treeline and collided with the speeding camaro sending it off the road. The camaro screeched as it rolled over and over, as it zoomed down a steep embankment...finally coming to a halt as it slammed into a large tree.

Megatron's red optics gleamed with triumph as he glared down at the still camaro... his sensors reaching out in search of life...

TRTRTR

Next update will be up tomorrow


	4. Battles, Orders and Fears

Thanks again for the great response to the last chapter! I have just been to see the film again - so I'm fully motivated x. And I love Bumblebee and Jetfire more than ever :D.

TRTRTR

The great expanses of the universe - and the idea of other planets and races out there in the cosmos was one that had grabbed the human imagination since the beginning of time. However, for the majority of the population of Earth - the battle raging just outside its atmosphere was something that was beyond their comprehension.

Ironhide grunted as Soundwave fired a heavy volly of bullets at him, twisting to return fire as his booster manovered him out of the way as Optimus shot in to slash at the huge Decepticon with his sword. Neither Autobot had expected the communcations specialist to put up such a fight - he'd been mainly a nameless face in their previous battles, and therefore they'd mistakenly believed that he wasn't as experinced as they were in combat. It was a costly mistake. Every second they wasted here - meant that Sam and Bumblebee were in even more danger.

They'd alerted Ratchet as soon as they realised that Soundwave had hacked into their conversation, and he'd sent out warnings - but both Autobots feared for the younglings.

"Decepticon scum," Ironhide snarled as Soundwave's giant hand rent a large dent in his shoulder armour, his blue optics bright with fury and hate as his plasma cannons fired up once more. The black Autobot was desperate to get back down on the planet and check on Bee, he knew that his sparkling was grave danger and that caused his spark to burn with fear. A quick glance at Optimus did little to relieve his worry- instead the two Bots exchanged grim looks before attacking in sync, their fear lending them fresh strength.

TRTRTR

Mikaela sighed as she poured herself some juice, glancing at the clock as she did so - it was only about four in the afternoon which meant that her father wouldn't be home for a few hours yet. He was out with the lads from the garage - reaquainting himself with society and a few beers. Taking her drink she moved into the sparsely decorated living room -noting yet again that they needed to put a personal mark on the place, although they'd only been living there a few days.

"Wheels?" She called softly - glancing around for the little Decepticon turned Autobot, whom unusually absent. There was no reply so she flopped on the sofa, her thoughts turning back to the time she'd spent with Sam.

There was no way she was happy with him deciding to keep hold of the Matix shard, and Bee's insistence on bringing them home earlier did nothing to soothe her nerves. She also knew that Sam was worried about something - he'd been tense all day, despite how much he'd smiled and laughed when they'd been together. Although she knew part of it was the remnants of the tenseness and adrenaline rushes of the latest battle. Still she couldn't help worrying about him.

"Warrior Goddess!" Wheels shrieked as he shot into the living room as fast as his tiny wheels would carry him. His one good eye bright with urgency - she knew that Ratchet was planning on repairing the other one soon, so she no longer felt quite as guilty when she saw the damage she'd wrought.

"Whats up Wheels?" She asked seeing that his satellite dish was whirling wildly as he skidded clumsily to a halt in front of her.

"Message from big soldier guy," the little robot informed and she tensed - that couldn't be good.

"Show me," she ordered- marvelling at how steady her voice was. At once the newly installed cam screen on his chest flickered to life, and she found herself gazing at an anxious Major Lennox. "Major?"

"Mikaela, have you heard anything from Sam?" He demanded urgently.

"No, I thought Bee had taken him home. Why? Whats going on?" She asked leaning forwards.

"Ratchet called them back to base - the Decepticons are hunting for Sam. But we lost radio contact with them moments ago - and the twins haven't found them yet," Lennox reported quickly.

"What does Optimus say?" She asked and frowned as the soldier shifted uneasily.

"Optimus and Ironhide are fighting a decepticon in orbit at this time, we've been unable to contact them save for apprising them of the situation. Mikaela, I want you to get out of there - you've got Arcee there right?"

"Yeah she's in the garage," Mikaela replied- the last of the Arcee triplets had attached itself to her on the ship that had collected them from the battle and had insisted on becoming her guardian.

"Get her and tell her to bring you to the base, we'll get Jolt to meet you enroute," he ordered and she nodded - not wanting to argue with him, she could see the stress in his eyes.

"What about Sam?" She asked even as she got to her feet and reached for her bag.

"The Twins are enroute- and we're shipping out with Ratchet and Sideswipe in a couple of mintutes to track him down."

"Find him," she stated. " Arcee and me will see you at the base as soon as possible," she added and he nodded before the screen went dark. "Wheels we're out of here."

"Yes Warrior Goddess," the faithful bot said, hastily wheeling after her.

TRTRTR

_"How far Starscream_?" Barricade demanded as he shot along the highway, his sirens flashing as he followed the F-16 Jet flying above him. He'd been taken by surprise at the reappearance of his old comrade - he'd thought that the sneaky Con had been lost during the battle in Mission City. However, as soon as Starscream had filled him in on Megatron's orders he'd thrown his human out of his car and followed the Jet - even he knew better than to disobey Megatron, besides which he too had some scores to settle with the human boy.

"_Not far, my scanners are picking up Megatron's signal," _The jet responded and Barricade sped up, eager to be in battle once more...if there was anything left after his leader was done that was. As he turned of the main motorway, however, his sensors blared out a warning as he detected the prescence of Autobots.

"_Autobots_" he snarled through his radio even as he began to transform - his scanners whirling as they attempted to locate the threat.

"'Yo Pussy," a loud, rude voice ripped through the air causing him to turn swiftly - causing cars to swerve aside as the humans in them screamed in terror. "Yoose messing with the twins now." He barely had time to brace himself, before he was beset by two small Bots - one a vivid green and the other a bright reddish colour. Roaring he swung round throwing the green Bot violently aside.

"That's one mean robot," the irrepressible Skids groaned as he rolled to his feet and began firing at the Decepticon - whom was distracted by trying to through of Mudflap who was clinging to his back.

TRTR

Starscream saw the his companion transform below him and confront the twins, but he did not stop. He trusted that Barricade was capable of defending himself - besides if he'd didn't reach Lord Megatron soon his wings would likely not be attached to his body. Switching off his radio, the Jet sped up - homing in on the Decepticon leader's signal.

TRTRTR

"Bumblebee? Sam? Do you read me?" Ratchet demanded anxiously, his spark flickering as all he recieved in response was static. He'd been trying to re-establish contact with the other Bot since his first message had been acknowledged, and the continual silence was grating on his nerves.

"Ratchet, the planes are ready we've got to move out," Lennox shouted appearing in the hangar doorways and glancing up at Ratchet - and Jolt and Sideswipe who'd been anxiously listening to Ratchet's attempts to contact the missing younglings.

"We need to hurry Major," the medic rumbled - his promise to Ironhide echoing in his memory chips as he transformed into his hummer form - the other two Autobots following his example.

Lennox followed them out of the hangar - shouting orders to his men as they helped the Autobots load onto the large carrier planes. Trying to ignore his own growing concern for the Kid and the Camaro. He'd come to know Sam better in the last week or so - and he liked what he saw; besides which the boy had more than earned his respect in Egypt - he was damned if he was going to let the kid down now.

"Teams prepare to move out," he ordered as he hauled himself up into the plane as the doors began to close. He prayed that they weren't already too late.

TRTRTR

Soundwave knew that he was dead...the two Autobots had fought with a fury that surpassed any he'd witnessed or expected from them. His gigantic body was covered in dents and slashes from their weapons, and he could see the energon seeping from his body to hover in space around them. However, he knew that he could not allow his demise to be at the hand of the Autobots - his pride would not allow it.

"Boy located. Misson accomplished. Autobots lose," he said, his normally dead voice sounded even hollower now.

Ironhide and Optimus could only watch in shock and disbelief as the giant Decepticon twisted his giant hand round and fired into his chest piece, killing his spark in an instant.

"Cowardly Scum," Ironhide snarled as he watched the light vanish from the red optics, as the Decepticon relaxed in death.

"Ironhide," Optimus chided - although he too had expected more from the Decepticon. " We must hurry - the younglings are in danger,' he added, which instantly silenced any further comments from his weapons specialist. Shutting down their weapons the two giant Autobots engaged their blasters, twisting their giant frames so that their trajectory was back towards Earth.

TRTRTR

"Hold on," Mikaela warned Wheels as she clambered onto the back of the blue motorcycle - patting Arcee to let her know they were ready. Instantly the motorcycle rumbled to life and they pulled out of the garage, Mikaela trusting the Autobot to direct them to where they needed to go. She was grateful that Bot could drive herself - because she couldn't keep her thoughts off of Sam and Bee and her fear for them; one ear always trained on Arcee's radio in case any news came through.

TRTRTR

Sam groaned as conciousness and pain came flooding into him. Hissing he cautiously eased one eye open - noticing at once the blood flowing down the side of his face from a cut on his head. Blinking he tried to asses the rest of his body - but the pain seemed to be spread thoughout it, making it impossible to determine any other injuries. As his vision cleared fully, he realised that he was slumped upside down inside of his Camaro... and with that realisation came the memory of the terrifying collision and the violent journey as Bee had been sent flying.

"Bee?" He asked frantically, crying out with pain as he reached out to touch the steering wheel. "Bee? Bee can you here me? For a long moment, that seemed like an eternity to Sam as he strained to hear a response - there was silence and then suddenly the radio crackled into life.

Bumblebee hurt like hell, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt as his scrambled sensors picked up on the fact that his charge was wounded and badly. Hearing the fear and concern in Sam's voice - fear and concern for the Bot, rather than himself forced him out of his daze and he forced his damaged radio back into life.

"_You're here in my arms,"_ he managed to send, clicking as the boy patted the steering wheel in relief.

"Bee you scared me," Sam murmured, and Bee clicked in apology - wanting to point out that boy was scaring him now.

The brief moment of comfort was broken as the earth around them shook. And Bee felt Sam tense as the boy peered out of the shattered windscreen Both of them feeling a thrill of terror as a large, metallic foot appeared in their field of vision... shaking as Megatron towered over them, red optics glistening with malice.

TRTRTR

Let me know what you think!

ps. They never named the other Motorcyle Bots - and they look the same except for colour so I'm just going to use Arcee as the name.

Solotaire x.


	5. Combat, Love and Matrixes

Thanks again for the amazing reviews - your support means a lot. Here's the next chapter.

TRTRTR

_We're dead. _The grim thought filled Sam's cloudy mind with a resounding certainty - but it wasn't his own death that scared him, it was the fact that Bumblebee was going to die because of him. He'd already died once - he knew that there was something more out there, therefore he felt no real fear as he gazed up at Megatron - remembering the sudden searing pain and the all-encompassing darkness that had occured last time.

"_Run and don't look back," _the sound byte that rumbled out of Bee's radio made him start - causing him to hiss at the pain that the sudden movement had caused. Before he had time to react the Autobot began to transform, and Sam found himself ejected out of the door before he could be crushed.

Dazed and in pain he scrambled away... turning to watch in horror as Bumblebee staggered for a moment before placing himself firmly between Sam and Megatron - not seeming to care that the Decepticon towered over him. For Sam the scene was eerily reminiscent of the battle that had killed Optimius - however, the fear he felt for Bumblebee made that which he'd felt for the Autobot leader pale in comparison.

"Give me the boy and I will kill you quickly," Megatron snarled - his red optics seeking out Sam as he pulled himself away from the two combatants.

"_Not going to happen," _Bumblebee responded as he suddenly charged at the Decepticon - hoping with all his spark that his human would heed his words and run.

Sam had no intention of leaving Bee. If the yellow Autobot fell then it would only be a matter of time before the Decepticons found him. Besides the pain spiking through his side and ankle made any thoughts of running obsolete. He wasn't going anywhere fast. He was in it for good or bad. And as Megatron sent his loyal guardian tumbling with a viscious blow, he couldn't help but think the bad was going to come out on top this time. After all his luck had already seen him through two major battles and several other confrontations....it was too much to hope that his luck would hold much longer.

TRTRTR

Onboard the C-17's Lennox started as Ratchet suddenly transformed in the holding bay, using the sides of the plane to steady himself as the Autobot's movement shook the large plane.

"What is it?"

"Bumblebee's signal has come back online," the Medic said, his head tilted to one side as though listening to something. "But he's not answering his radio."

"Where is he?" Sergeant Epps demanded coming to stand beside Lennox, his face grim as he gazed up at the large Bot.

"About six clicks to the East - the signal's jumping about a bit."

"Okay - signal the other plane tell them to drop Jolt. Tell him to locate Arcee and Mikaela - and the twins if possible," Lennox snapped efficently to Epps. "I'll alert the pilot." He added nodding to the Autobot before heading towards the fore of the plane at a quick pace.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Epps muttered to himself.

"You and I both," Ratchet agreed grimly, startling the soldier whom had forgotten how sensitive the Medic's auditory receptors were. Shaking his head at his own folly he headed off to carry out his orders.

TRTR

"Twins located," Arcee reported suddenly - startling Mikaela out of her anxious thoughts and bringing her attention back to the present.

"Head their way," She ordered and the Autobot clicked in response, speeding up as though sensing her riders anxiety.

TRTR

"Whup his ass Skids," Mudflap yelled as he dodged around Barricade, smirking as the irate Decepticon swung for him and missed -nearly overbalancing himself as he tried to whirl around to fire at Skids.

"WHAT DO YA THINK I'M DOING?!" Skids bellowed as he was knocked off his feet by the Decepticon's flailing hand caught him in the chest, denting his metal plates and causing him to fly backwards several yards.

"Getting your ass whupped," Mudflap grumbled back as he launched himself onto the Decepticon's back, his guns blazing as he aimed them into the cracks in Barricade's armour.

TRTRTR

"Optimus - Ratchet says they've picked up Bee's signal and are closing fast," Ironhide reported as the the two Autobots sped downwards towards Philadelphia.

"Tell him we're on our way," Optimus rumbled grimly.

TRTRTR

"Jolt is away, repeat, Jolt is away," Lennox nodded as the voice came across the radio - relieved that something was going to plan today.

"Okay men, air drop in five minute - Ratchet and Sideswipe are going first then our teams. Be prepared for trouble - as in Non biological trouble," He ordered levelly, flashing a slightly apologetic look at Ratchet and Sideswipe whom merely shrugged before turning to check their own parachutes and their weapons.

"How many?" One soldier asked not even bothering to look up as he secured his own parachute.

"Our scanners are picking up one Decepticon signal at the moment - identity unknown. But there may be more," Lennox responded and his men groaned - and he grimaced in sympathy; he knew they were still tired and battered from the battle in Egypt. But even as they grumbled they finalised their preparations - there was no hesitation whatsoever in his NEST team and he made a mental note to talk to the General about some serious downtime for his men once they'd got the current situation under control.

"Three minutes till Air drop," the pilots voice echoed through the belly of the giant plane - and NEST operatives and Autobots exchanged grim looks.

TRTRTR

Sam yelled in fear as a large tree flew over his head - torn from the earth by Megatron's enraged attack on Bee. Even after all he'd been through- he was still shocked by the sheer force and violence of the battles between the two races. Wincing with pain he pressed himself back against the tree stump he was currently using for shelter, one hand reaching up to wipe away the still oozing blood that was falling into his eyes as he locked his gaze on his loyal guardian. The Yellow Autobot was severely dented - with several deep breaks in his metal casing from the violent blows from Megatron's claws - in additon to that he was losing energon from the injuries caused from their original collision.

"Come on Bee," Sam whispered desperately as the smaller Bot was tossed aside yet again, ducking down as the Decepticon began to move towards him.

"Come out boy, I can smell you," Megatron snarled and Sam couldn't stop the shivers running through his body as he saw the red optics were fixed on him once more. _Oh God this is it._ He thought as the Decepticon towered above him once more. A giant clawed hand shot towards him and he closed his eyes - bracing himself for the inevitable pain....

However, the pain never came. Instead a loud roar of fury made his eyes fly open, just in time to see the battered yet plucky Bot throw himself upon Megatron forcing him away from Sam. However, Sam had little time to be relived as his sharp eyes caught sight of the F-16 jet bearing down on them - his gut wrenching as he recognised the strange markings that set the approaching Decepticon apart from the Human planes he mimiced.

"Bee!" he yelled in alarm. "Its Starscream!!!!"

TRTRTR

"Second Decepticon signal picked up Sir!" Lennox growled under his breath as the pilot reported the prescence of another Decepticon, this was not shaping up to be a good day.

"In position men. Ratchet, Sideswipe prepare to jump," he ordered calmly and the two Autobots saluted as they moved towards the opening doors, their optics whirling as they caught sight of smoke and fallen trees...

TRTRTR

The twins were on a losing streak and they knew it. Barricade was a whirling mass of fury and firepower- and it didn't help matters that he was twice the size of both of them combined, or that he had a reputation for being one of the most violent warriors in the Decepticon forces. However, neither twin was about to back down - the brief radio reports they'd tuned in showed that something big was going down - and this fight was there contribution. Besides which, running away from a battle would make them 'pussies' and neither twin was willing to be labelled as such.

So involved were they with dodging Barricades violent attacks and returning fire that they failed to see the help arriving from two seperate directions. Their first knowledge of the new arrivals came from the sight of Arcee skidding between Barricade's legs as she fired upwards - falling into battle readiness as her scanners showed Mikaela taking shelter off the road. The huge Decepticon whirled trying to maintain fire against all three of the small Autobots - he was so focused on them that he failed to notice the blue car speeding towards him..

Jolt roared as he transformed, carefully stepping over Arcee as he flung himself at the unprepared Decepticon - his cannons blazing as he sent Barricade tumbling over.

"Arcee get the girl out of here," the larger Autobot rumbled briefly before throwing himself after Barricade, the Twins following at his heels with whoops of triumph. Arcee nodded and transformed back into her motorcycle form and speeding off towards Mikaela - content to leave the bigger Bot to deal with this conflict.

TRTRTR

Bumblebee's body screeched in protest as it was forcefully rammed into the ground once more - the weight of Megatron's body slowly crushing him. The small Autobot knew...had always known that he'd didn't stand much of a chance against the massive Decepticon, but defending Sam was his number one priority no matter what the chances. He knew his human was still nearby - and it was that awareness that kept his spark from dimming, because he knew if he went offline or was killed then Sam would be helpless and that was not acceptable. It was that feeling that made struggle frantically against the gigantic feet holding him down,

However, his fear rocketed up several notches as his damaged scanners suddenly picked up a second Decepticon signal - his blue optics widening with horror as Starscream dove into view. SAM!

TR

Sam was torn - he knew that Starscream was diving towards them...knew with grim certainity that this was it. The 'gift' from the Primes burned in his pocket and he slowly drew it out - his gaze flicking from it, to the approaching jet, to the struggling Bumblebee. If he used it - he would be safe....his life would somehow go to hell, but at least he'd be alive... but there was no guarantee that Bee would make it. His gaze returned to his guardian - Megatron was slowly closing in for the kill , the red optics fastened on the Yellow Autobot's spark casing. Bee had kept him safe, fought for him, nearly died for him...was nearly dying for him now; there was no way he could choose his own survival over that of the loyal Autobot.

A sudden thought flashed through his mind. The Matrix had, had enough energy to bring a dead spark back to life - it had resurrected Optimus. If he could get the shard to Bee - the Yellow Autobot could perhaps harness that same energy to enable him to get out of this battle alive.

"Bee!" He yelled as he painfully staggered to his feet, grimacing as lightning bolts of pain shot up his leg from his ankle. He knew there was very little time...he could see the large Decepticon trembling with eagerness as he moved towards Bee's spark and that forced his wounded body forward. Keenly aware of the hovering Starscream he forced himself in to a run...biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he surpressed his desire to scream. Every fibre of his being was focused on reaching Bumblebee. In fact he was so intent on that purpose that he failed to notice the rumble of the approaching C-17... or the more distant, but rapidly approaching figures of Optimus Prime and Ironhide.

TR

Bumblebee twisted his head as he caught side of movement - and his optics nearly blew as he saw Sam running...or rather staggering towards him, seemingly ignorant of the fact he was also coming towards Megatron.

"SAM NO!" He managed to force through his still-damaged vocaliser, the pain going ignored as the Decepticon put more weight on him.

"Thats it boy, come and meet your doom," the Decepticon growled having spotted the pitiful human racing towards him -wondering if the boy had taken leave of his mind. Both robots so focused on the crazy antics of the boy that they too failed to notice the incoming reinforcements.

TR

Sam was in agony but he knew that he couldn't stop - the same faith that had propelled him through the battle Egypt drove him forward now. This tiny fragment of the matrix could save Bumblebee, he knew it. He ignored Megatron's words and Bee's frantic cry, stumbling as he dodged the Decepticon's flailing hand... hitting the ground hard he skidded across the grass, until he rolled to a halt against Bumblebee's outstretched arm. Ignoring the fresh pain he scrambled back to his feet, flinching as Megatron's guns raked the ground behind him as he flung himself onto Bee's chest.

"Bee you've got to get up," he yelled, meeting Bee's terrified blue optics. Without hesitation he reached out and drove the shard into his Guardian's spark, gripping it so hard that it sliced into his palms and drew blood before he released it. "Now get up!" He yelled desperately.

Bumblebee jerked as he felt a fierce eletronic energy sear its way through his circuits - recharging his body in a way he'd never experienced before. However, the thrill of power vanished in a single instance as Sam was thrown from his chest by a mighty blow from Megatron's hand.

"Sam!" He bellowed as he forced the Decepticon's foot off his chest, surging to his feet with furious energy - not even acknowledging the lack of pain in his vocaliser. He allowed himself a quick glance at where Sam lay in a crumpled heap - his spark jumping in his chest as he scanned the boy, feeling unbelievable relief when they picked up life signs. A second later he turned- catching the giant hand that was coming towards him and throwing himself at the Decepticon with wild abandon - knowing that he had to stop the 'Con getting near his human again.

"STARSCREAM GET DOWN HERE!" Megatron bellowed as he realised that something had shifted in the battle - unsure of what the boy had done, but noticing a difference in the Yellow Autobot's attack as it attacked with a fury and desperation that he could never hope to match.

"Stay away from my human," Bumblebee growled - his cannon crackling with fresh energy as he pressed his attack...knowing that Sam needed medical help soon, and also knowing that he was Sam's only line of defence.

TRTR

Let me know what you think guys x

PS: thanks for the help on the Arcee bots - I've decided to keep referring to the blue motorcyle as her and Arcee because it seems as though its a shared conciousness//persona.


	6. Energy, Siblings and Rescue

Thanks again guys! Here's the next chapter:

TRTRTR

Starscream flinched as his master yelled for him - sharing Megatron's amazement and concern as the small Autobot which had been about to die began to turn the tide of the battle. The innate, cowardly part of the Decepticon wanted to flee - to get away from the furious yellow Bot, however, his fear of Megatron was greater and he hastily swung himself round - carefully lining himself up to fire at the Yellow Bot.

"Starscream you're mine," the Jet- Decepticon was sent flying as a heavy weight collided with him just as he fired, the collision was enough to send the missile wide - sending a huge plume of dirt into the air as it hit the ground. Sideswipe crowed triumphantly as the Decepticon was sent earthwards by his weight.

TR

The NEST team had leapt from the plane in perfect sync, the two Autobots leading the way - battle masks firmly in place.

"Starscream is mine," Sideswipe growled through the com link - as they saw the large jet lining up to fire at Bumblebee whom was locked in battle with Megatron unaware of what was going on around him. Lennox shouted an affirmative over the sound of rushing wind, squinting as he watch the silver Autobot use his blasters to alter his descent. Trusting the silver Bot could take care of the smaller Decepticon, Ratchet and the human contingent of the NEST team focused on their own target - yanking their chute lines in sync and angling towards the battle.

TRTR

Jolt roared as Barricade ripped into the tender wires of his left arm, angrily twisting and smashing his fist into the Decepticon's face - crushing metal plates and wires as he pulled himself free.

"Punk ass Decepticon," he taunted as he backed up and fired at the other robot with his cannons, watching as the Twins moved round to the Decepticons side and fired. The Blue Autobot was enjoying himself - like Sideswipe he enjoyed the thrill of battle and the black Decepticon was proving to be a good oppponent. However, he knew that his fun had to be short lived - they needed to get to the other Autobots. With that he backed up, allowing his main cannons and guns to charge up as he set himself up.

TRTR

Bumblebee shoved Megatron forcefully away from himself, his blue optics blazing as he opened fire once more on the Decepticon. The new power that was still searing through his wires and processors made him hum with it - the unnatural strength making him buzz as he pressed his advantage. As he moved to shoot after the Decepticon that had retreated slightly a large hand reached out and halted him, reacting instinctively he whirled around ready to fire.

"BEE STOP!" Ratchet ordered as he faced down the cannon pointed directly at his spark, trying not to show how the sight of the smaller Bot worried him - Bee was a mess of dents, spilt energon and mangled wires, but even more worrying than that was the eerie light in his optics.

Bee blinked at the larger bot in shock, twisting to look as gunfire errupted around them...a wave of relief replacing his battle fever as he saw the NEST forces moving in on Megatron, all guns blazing.

"Ratch..."

"Down," the medic snarled as he shoved Bee and himself to safety as Megatron fired towards them, instantly Ratchet was back on his feet and returning fire. Bee hesitated a second, watching as Ratchet moved towards the large Decepticon - he wanted to help his fellow Autobot, but he had a more pressing concern. Trusting the human soldiers to help Ratchet he clambered to his feet and shot towards where HIS human still lay crumpled - still out of reach of the NEST teams as Megatron met their fire with his own. A bellow from up above, made him glance upwards - his optics narrowing as he saw Starscream and Sideswipe tearing at each other even as they shot towards the ground - he cursed himself as he remembered Sam warning him of the second Decepticon; in his fury he had not heeded him. Shaking his head he hurried forward.

TR

Megatron snarled as the Autobot medic joined the irritating humans in driving him away from his intended quarry - he wanted that boy! He knew that his useless secodn in command was in no position to aid him - Sideswipe was a renowned warrior and a a quick glance confirmed that the aerial battle was going his way. However, the quick glance always made the large Decepticon curse as the two figures descending towards them came into view, and involuntary flare of fear going through his spark as he saw the fury on his brother's face. This time, he knew, he would not win the battle against Optimus.

TR

Ironhide's mask slid into place as he slammed into the earth slightly ahead of Optimus, his blue optics grim as he aimed his plasma cannons at the Decepticon leader. He'd already checked that his youngling was safe, and was reassured by the sight of the small Yellow Bot hurrying away frm the battle although he hadn't yet managed to locate Sam. Forcing his concern to the back of his mind, the weapons specialist moved forwards to support Ratchet.

Seconds later - the gigantic blue and red form of Optimus collided with a screech of metal with Megatron. The two brothers rolling away from the soldiers and other Autobots, as Optimus sought desperately to but distance between themselves and the others.

"FIND SAM!" He roared to Ironhide and Ratchet before he turned his attention fully on his furious brother.

TRTRTR

Mikaela clung to Arcee as the blue Autobot zoomed along the road. She gazed hopefully at her guardian's radio - desperate for news. The last they'd heard was that the NEST teams had located Bee, and had parachuted in...and that he'd been fighting Megatron. The lack of news on Sam made her tremble with fear- she needed to know that he was safe; the terror and grief that had gripped her in those horrible moments in Egypt when they'd believed him dead was starting to crawl into her heart. Silently she urged the Autobot onto greater speeds - her need to find Sam intensifying with every second of silence.

TR

Bumblebee knealt carefully beside Sam, placing his body between the still raging battle and the boy - a shield against any stray missiles or bullets. Sam lay so still...and looked so pale beneath the blood, and Bee's energon coating his body that for a desperate moment Bee wondered if it had taken to long -if his charge had died whilst he fought. His spark quivered violently at that thought - but he forced himself to scan the Sam, one large finger gently touching the side of Sam's face. A huge sigh of relief escaped him, as his scanners picked up Sam's heart rate and pulse - both were worringly slow but at least he was still alive.

"Sam?" He queried softly but there was no sign of stirring from his charge - he didn't like to his human so still, it was too reminiscent of Egypt.

"Bumblebee?" The gruff voice made him jump and he turned to find Ironhide and Ratchet stood behind them, the medic immediately stepped around Bee and crouched beside Sam -closing his optics briefly as he took in the boy's bloody and battered state. Silently berating Optimus for leaving the boy and Bee alone when he knew that they were in danger.

"Ironhide," Bee looked up at his one-time guardian, noticing the surprised look in the large Bot's eyes at hearing Bee speak with his own voice and also noting the concern in his optics as he examined Bee's numerous injuries. However, his head swiveled back to Rachet as he heard the medic summoning help from the human members of NEST whom had stayed to cover Optimus.

"Will he be okay?" Bee demanded, knowing that the medic know a lot more about human bodies and health than he did from his attachment to the NEST medical team. The medic glanced up at Ironhide - exchanging an anxious glance that Bee silently took in.

"I don't know," Ratchet finally admitted - clearly deciding that honesty was the best policy with Bee at this point. For his part Bee slumped - he'd hoped that the medic would say that Sam was going to be just fine - it had been a naive hope he realised, but it still hurt to have it crushed. His blue optics dimmed slightly as he moved closer to his human, trying to offer Sam some sort of support.

TR

Lennox cursed as he men relayed the urgent request for medical help from Ratchet - that could only mean that the kid was here and injured. And injured badly at that...the medical Bot would have just gotten the boy out of here if it had been minor.

"Epps," he growled to his second in command, not taking his eyes of the furious fight between Optimus and Megatron - wincing slightly as the Autobot slashed at his brother leaving a gaping wound on the Decepticon's chest. He sure as hell was glad that he wasn't in the middle of those two...talk about sibling rivalry. The sergeant inched closer, his own weapon remaining trained on the battle as well. "Take over here - cover Optimus if he gets into difficulty," he ordered grimly and the other man nodded equally as grimly - he'd caught the call for medical help as well.

Signalling to the med team Lennox pulled away from the battle - silently sending up a prayer for Sam as he led the team towards the distant Autobots. All of them ducking as Sideswipe and Starscream flew over them, before crashing heavily into the trees nearby with a deafening crash.

"Move it," he hissed, picking up the speed.

TR

Optimus shoved his brother away, instantly lashing out with his glowing blade catching his brother across the back of his shoulders. He too has heard his medic call for help and he feared for Sam. He knew that the Matrix had been used - its energy coated the air. But he didn't know the outcome. Eager to end this he flung himself at his brother with a roar.

TR

Sideswipe knew he had won. He had known from the beginning - all though part of that was his unwillingness to lose out to a cowardly Decepticon. However, as Starscream shuddered beneath him the Silver Autobot felt a triumphant rush.

"You shouldn't have tried to hurt the younglings," he growled at the Decepticon as he stomped down hard with his foot - his cannon crackling as it powered up. He didn't bother to say anything else - ignoring Starscream's desperate attempts to wiggle free and his increasingly pitiful pleas he fired...The blast ripped open the Decepticon's chest open - revealing for the briefest second a glimpse of his spark before the blast obliterated it. Carelessly the silver Bot stepped off the limp body, watching as the red optics slowly dimmed.

TR

Megatron knew the second that Starscream died even though he couldn't see his fellow Decepticon. The weak spark-bond between them, formed from their master-servant relationship flashed with white-hot pain and then died, causing him to roar out with pain and fury. As Optimus launched himself yet again towards him, he realised that the current battle was lost...he would never be able to get the boy now. His only comfort in that second was that the boy had looked like a mess when he'd swatted him off the chest of the smallest Yellow Autobot - he could only pray that the puny human wouldn't survive.

Embracing Starscream's advice from Egypt the huge Decepticon shoved his brother away and sprang upwards, transforming as he did so. All that Optimus and the NEST soldiers could do was watch as the giant jet fled from the battle, with a screech of fury. However, the huge Autobot swiftly turned and strode towards the group gathered around Sam in the distance - anxious to discover what had happened to the boy, and Bee during his abscence.

TRTRTR

Bee had to supress the urge to snarl at his leader as Optimus came up to them, instead he settled for keeping his optics locked on the human medics that were frantically working on his damaged human.

"How is he?" Optimus asked as he gazed down at Sam - frowning imperceptably as he saw no difference in the boy. His spark darkening as he saw the blood and injuries covering the boy.

"Not good - we're evacuating immediately back to base," Lennox replied shortly - less than pleased with the Autobot leader.

"I am going with him," Bee said firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument and the Major looked at him before nodding. He had a feeling that having Bumblebee nearby would help Sam recover.

"Fine the rest of you will have to wait for the C-17 to return," Lennox said , finally glancing up at Optimus. "My men are going to clean up the area - and we need to remove Starscream's remains."

"Very well Major," Optimus said, realising that he was overruled in this matter and with a short nod he moved away as he heard the arrival of the smaller transport plane coming in to pick up Sam and the medics.

TR

Bee followed as the medics carefully loaded his human, and then him onto the plane. His gaze rarely leaving Sam - fearful that if he looked away for to long the boy would slip away from him. However, what he and the medics failed to notice was the miniscule flashes of energy that had begun to flow over Sam's hands - flashing into existence every minute or so, only to vanish in the blink of an eyelid. Oblivious to this, the plane took off moments later - watched by the anxious optics of Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe.

TRTR

Let me know what you think?


	7. Waiting, Thoughts and Fights

Thanks for all the reviews folks - they're amazing. Here's the next chapter!

TRTRTR

Seven Hours Later:

For the men and women that worked on the NEST base, odd sights were a daily occurence. Any military base that housed up to nine alien Robots was naturally going to be full of odd and unusual circumstances. However, the large mixed group currently waiting anxiously in the Autobot half of the newly extended medical centre was a sight that drew many stares from those not involved in the currently unfolding drama.

The group consisted of nine Autobots, one miniature ex-Decepticon, two teenagers, two adult civilians and a large contingent of battle-stained soldiers. All of whom were waiting anxiously for word on Sam - whom was currently in the army operating theatre with the best medics on base fighting to repair his broken body.

TR

Bumblebee sat slightly seperate from his fellow Autobots - unable to bear being near them at that moment, especially Optimus. Mikaela was sat on his leg - her eyes like his optics fixed firmly on the door at the end of the med bay that hid Sam from view. However, he even felt distance from the girl...although he knew that her concern and fear for Sam rivaled his own. She hadn't been there in the battle. She hadn't had Sam put himself in danger to save her. She hadn't been there in the transport plane when Sam had crashed.

The Yellow Bot trembled...he had come so close to losing his Sam yet again. The other Autobots hadn't formed the same type of attachment with a human, and therefore couldn't understand how he felt. The fact that Ratchet and Ironhide had tried to drag him away to have his own injuries attended - showed how ignorant they were of the relationship between Bee and Sam. He never could have left Sam...not until he knew his human would survive.

TR

Lennox paced anxiously - glancing around the group that were also waiting to hear word on the Kid. His own men were still in their battle-stained uniforms, many of them bearing minor wounds that need medical attention - all save for the really badly injured had refused to allow the medics to tend them. Although they didn't know Sam as well as Lennox did, they had come to respect the teenager for his actions in Mission City and Egypt. They'd all lost comrades to the Decepticons - and as battle hardened as they all were, none of them wanted to see a teenager added to that casulty list.

The Major glanced at the Autobots - noticing how the group was fragemented. Optimus was stood on his own - a solemn expression of his face as his gaze alternated between the operating theatre door and Bumblebee. Bee was sat apart from all the other Bots- and Lennox caught Ratchet and Ironhide throwing anxious gazes at the younger Bot. The twins were uncharacteristically silent - although part of it was that they were injured from their battle with Barricade. From what Jolt had reported the Large Decepticon had fled after the Blue Autobot had severely damaged him with a close-range cannon blast. Said Autobot was currently sat with Sideswipe - holding a murmured conversation about what sounded like battle tactics. Shaking his head the major turned away and resumed his anxious pacing.

TR

Mikaela glanced up at the silent Bot that she was sat on - the worry in the blue optics did nothing to calm her nerves. She and Arcee had been collected by the NEST team that had also picked up the Twins and Jolt, and the first news they'd given her on Sam had been that he was severely injured and being rushed back to base. Then the news came that he'd crashed on the plane....the long moments of waiting until a second message came through to say they'd got him back had been the longest and worst minutes of her life. It had only been Arcee's arm around her shoulder and Wheel's loyal prescence on her lap that had stopped her falling apart.

Blinking back tears she glanced across at Leo. The nerdy guy had been offered a job at the NEST base after the events in Egypt - his talent with computers and his new inclusion into the 'group' aware of the Autobots had caught Lennox's attention. Leo had immediately accepted the offer - returning to college after the events in Egypt hadn't really appealed to him. He'd rushed across to the medical centre as soon as he heard that Sam was being brought in, and now he was leant against the wall - looking as worried and pale as he had during most of their Egyptian escapade. For a brief second he caught her gaze, and he nodded silently before looking away. Sighing she svivelled round to resume her own vigil - silently praying for him to be okay.

TR

Nearby Ron and Judy Witwicky sat close together, each clinging to the others hand as though it was their only lifeline. They had been terrified when the military had shown up on their door - having been dispatched as soon as Ratchet had requested medical help - fearing that they were about to be plunged into another nightmare such as the battle in Egypt. However, this was worse than they imagined... and the same terror and grief that they had felt in Egypt had wrapped its arms around them as they found themselves waiting for strangers to save their son.

They didn't yet know what had happened...just that there had been a battle that Sam had been caught up in, and that he'd been injured during the fight. Looking across as Bee did little to bring them comfort, because the Yellow Autobot was a mess - and they knew that he would have done everything he could've to protect Sam. Therefore if he was a mess...what did their only child look like.

Judy was weeping silently - the shock and horror of the situation had dampened her usual vocal reactions to bad situations. She partly blamed herself for the current situation- after all it was she not Ron that had immediately let Sam go during the battle in Egypt. She had acknowledged that he was a man now, not her little boy in the cute little baby booties...but a fine young man, that had already witnessed more than many men three times his age. Silently she wondered if that acknowledgment had made her son take extra risks, or involve himself more deeply with the 'alien business'.

Ron didn't weep. He couldn't. His emotions were numb, his comforting motions towards his wife only an instinctive reaction. This was why he'd been so reluctant to let Sam do what he needed to do in Egypt. He had known that it would put his boy in danger...danger that he might not escape - hell, he'd been proved right in Egypt when Sam had for several horrible minutes been dead. But he'd let it slide in his relief - and now he couldn't help but wonder if he'd told Sam to stay out of all this alien business if his boy would be safely sat in his college dorm grumbling about his work.

TR

Ratchet and Ironhide were torn before their concern for the human sparkling fighting for his life...and for their own sparkling. Both Autobots shivered as they looked at Bee - his usually shiny metal and paintwork scratched and dented, energon drying here and there. Every instinct in their sparks made them want to get to work repairing their youngling, but he had snarled at them last time they suggested it - only allowing them to do emergency solders on the most serious of his injuries to stop energon leaks.

Now that he no longer had to rely on soundbytes the little yellow bot had swiftly and verbally told them where to go. And for now they were respecting his wishes - not willing to alienate him further and also puzzling over how his vocaliser had repaired itself, and how Bee - whom was admittedly a very good fight had despite his much smaller size managed to hold of Megatron...had in fact been in a position where he had the Decepticon leader in retreat.

TR

Optimus shifted where he stood, his optics shifting from the far end of the medical bay to the statue-like figure of Bumblebee, then to the humans and then back into space. He knew that to a large extent it was his actions, his decisions that had led to this situation and that realisation sat uneasily in his chest. However, he was still disturbed by the sensation that he could detect - the matrix was active, and yet it did not seem to be coming from the boy. Yet it had been Sam that had the matrix - it had been his insurance policy; his way of protecting the boy when he couldn't be there to do it himself.

Silently he cursed his brother - he hadn't expected Megatron to be so quick off the mark in the hunt for Sam. Also he should have realised that Soundwave was present when the Decepticons had managed to steal the last shard of the All-spark - after the humans in charge of the spark and NEST had shown themselves to be capable of guarding such secrets. Yes he had much to apologise for...all he could hope for was that he would have the opportunity to ask for Sam's forgiveness.

TR

The remaining Autobots stood and sat close together - keenly aware of the tensions amongst the other Bots and keen to stay out of the conflict. However, they were all anxious for news of the human boy that had saved them and his own planet so many times. They had all adopted Sam into their family...even though they hadn't known him as long as those whom had fought with him in Mission city. Besides which they knew that Bee loved his charge - could see it now in his slumped figure and dim optics; and they were all friends with Yellow Bot and didn't want to imagine how he would react if the youngling died now.

TRTRTR

45 mins later:

A sudden flurry of activity at the far end of the medical bay instantly startled everyone out of their thoughtd - the fragmented yet united group watching as Sam was wheeled out of the operating room. All of them silent as they watched the army doctors and nurses move Sam into one of the cubicles, quickly and proffesionally hooking him up to various machines...too many machines...

"Major," the Army Doctor that had operated on Sam had spotted the crowd- and despite being taken aback by the sheer number of people and robots waiting for news he gathered his wits and moved towards them as his staff finished settling his patient.

"Doc," Lennox replied grimly moving forward to meet him. "How is Sam?" He asked at once, noting the sudden tenseness that went through the group and seeing Bee shift uneasily out of the corner of his eye.

"Stable for now, but he's still in critical condition," the doctor replied and the group shuffled uneasily - they had all hoped for better news. "Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to the family in private," he suggested glancing across at Ron and Judy.

"Certainly," Lennox agreed -following the doctor's gaze and seeing the worry on their faces. "We'll leave you in peace," as he spoke he glanced at the Autobots - implying that they should leave for now as well. Ratchet and Ironhide immediately took the hint and moved to leave - and slowly the others followed, Optimus looking reluctant although he was uncharacterically silent.

"Bumblebee should stay," Mikaela said softly, she had risen to leave only to be stopped by Judy. That simple gesture nearly had her tears. Now she looked at Sam's parents pleadingly as she indicated Bee whom hadn't shifted in the slightest - his optics fixed on the curtains that now hid his human from sight.

"She's right love," Ron said softly to his wife who looked hesitant, but after a moment she nodded as well and Bee suddenly turned his head to gaze at them - shocking them with the level of emotion that showed in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said simply before returning his gaze to the curtains.

"We'll see you soon," Lennox repeated - knowing that the Doctor would come and update him as soon as he was done talking to the family. With a nod at said man he headed out of the building after his men, a silent Leo trailing along - not wanting to burst in on the private conversation about to take place.

TRTRTR

20 minutes later:

Ratchet and Ironhide looked up in alarm as Bumblebee burst into the Autobot hangar - blue optics blazing as they searched out Optimus. Without hesitation the smaller Autobot marched up to his leader, and calmly leveled his gun at the larger Bot.

"Bee," Ironhide shouted in shocked horror as he and the medic moved towards the youngling - sensing that the tension between Prime and Bee could explode at any second.

"You failed him," Bumblebee snapped at his leader - not caring in the slightest that his current actions were technically enough to have him locked in the brig. "You knew he was at risk - but you didn't get him to safety and you didn't warn me!" He growled - glad that his vocaliser was fixed.

"I know," Optimus said softly, slowly meeting Bee's furious gaze. "I thought we could keep him safe, without interfering too much. That if we could blind the Decepticons we would be able to hide him - I didn't realise they would act so soon."

"Safe?Safe?" The younger Bot mocked his cannon crackling with power. "The humans say he might still die - that his body is struggling to keep going. He can't even breathe for himself - you call that safe?"

"I..." Optimus hesitated - slightly fearful of the fierce devotion that Bee was showing for his charge. "He had the matrix - I thought he would use it. It was meant to prevent this."

"He did use it," Bee's voice was softer now, his anger calming slightly. "He plunged it into my spark during the battle. He ran straight towards me and Megatron...thats how he got him. Sam saved me." the Yellow bot turned away slightly, shuttering his eyes to stop the others seeing the pain in them.

"I didn't realise...I'm sorry," Optimus said, however, the Autobot's sympathy tipped Bee over the age. And before Ratchet or Ironhide could react he had whirled around and stuck out at Optimus who staggered backwards as Bee's fist smashed into his cheek plates.

"If my human dies I will never forgive you," Bee warned before whirling around and dodging the other Autobots he swiftly transformed - and they could only watch as the severely damaged Camaro shot back out the hanner - heading back to keep watch on Sam.

"Let him be," Optimus ordered as Ironhide made to follow his errant youngling - glowering the weapons specialist obeyed but the dark look in his optics made it clear that he wasn't happy about it.

TRTR

2 Hours later:

Bee sat watching as Sam's parents sat beside Sam's bed, their eyes for their only child only. Mikaela was sat on the opposite side, her hand gently laid on top of one of Sam's heavily bandaged hands; tears glistening in her eyes as she like Bee watched the ventilator helping Sam to breath. Bee could almost feel their grief and fear, and it only served to feed his own. As he looked at Sam, he couldn't help but think how small and vulnerable his human looked - dwarfed by the hospital bed and equipment surrounding him. But it was the stillness that was most disturbing...the complete and utter lack of movement was such a contrast to the usual nervous energy that filled the boy that it shook his spark to the core. It meant that Sam was in a place where Bee couldn't follow, fighting a battle that the Guardian could do nothing to help with...save wait and watch.

Sighing he hung his head for a second, shuttering his eyes as he attempted to control the emotuions raging through his spark. Because of this he failed to notice the sudden change on the EEG screen - as Sam's brainwaves warped and shot through the air for the briefest of seconds -returning to their previously low levels that even the advanced monitoring technology had no time to acknowledge the blip.

TRTRTR

Let me know what you think!

I may not be able to update till Saturday- as my Aunt is visiting. But I will try and update tomorrow.

solotaire x


	8. Comas, Attacks and Waking

Thanks for the reviews folks!

For those of you who have asked about the spelling - my current word processor doesn't have spellcheck :( and because I usually write my chapters quite late at night my spelling slips - my apologies for this.

TRTRTR

Three Weeks Later:

Lennox sighed as he strode swiftly through the medical bay, his eyes locked on Bumblebee. The Autobot was still firmly attached to Sam's bedside - constanly monitoring the teenagers condition. Apart from the day after Sam's surgery when Ironhide and Ratchet had bodily removed him so that the medic could tend to the Yellow Bots own injury - he'd been unmoveable. And his language during that brief period away had been enough to make even the hardened veterens of NEST whistle.

"Hey Bee," he said greeting as he reached the cubicle, silently the Autobot glanced up at him and gave a small nod before his optics swiveled back to Sam with such a look of profund sorrow in them that Lennox flinched. It always blew his mind how similar the Autobots were in their feelings and reactions to the humans they worked with - he'd seen it in Ratchet and Ironhides' concern for Bee, and in Ironhide's reaction to his little girl's apparent affection for the large weapons specialist. They were human, in all but form.

Taking a deep breath the soldier turned to look at the reason for the sorrow in Bee's optics. Sam lay still and silent on the hospital bed, just as he had everyday for the last three weeks. The doctors said that the coma was to be expected given the severity and extent of his injuries - claiming that it was a miracle that he was still alive. However, for the soldiers of NEST, Autobots and Sam's family that offered very little comfort.

"Any change?" He asked glancing hopefully at the Bee, but he was unsurprised when the Yellow Bot shook his head slowly. Sighing he moved forward and dropped into one of the empty chairs beside the bed - usually Mikaela or Sam's parents would be present but they had, had to go to a meeting at Sam's college to explain about his abscence.

Slowly he allowed his eyes to roam over Sam's face - noting with relief that the boy's pallor was beginning to improve. Although the the marks from Megatron's still stood out lividly - bearing testament to the horrors he'd witnessed. As he sat there examining the boy, he couldn't stop his mind drifting back to when the surgeon had come to talk to him about Sam's condition...

TR

_The Major had been in the communications suite, informing the general about the recent events and letting him know that Sam and co would be remaining on site until the boy was better. The Doctor had tracked him down, looking weary and strained after his discussion with Sam's family._

_"Major," as soon as the Doctor had appeared, Lennox had cut off the call - surprised by his own anxiety to hear about the boy._

_"How's Sam?"_

_"Not good I'm afraid," the doctor replied grimly. "To be perfectly honest I'm surprised he's still here. He crashed twice more in the theatre - and it took a long time to get him back the second time, possibly too long." Lennox had swallowed at that - remembering one of his former comrades when he'd been in general special ops - he'd been seriously injured and had crashed - they got him back but it had caused extensive brain damage. He couldn't stomach the thought of the same thing happening to Sam._

_"What about his other injuries?" He asked - pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind._

_"Where do I start," the doctor said helplessly. "Cracked ribs - which caused some damage to his right lung, a fractured ankle that he managed to exacerbate during the battle, broken ulna, internal bleeding in the spleen and left kidney, some deep cuts on his hands and various other cuts, bruises and contusions - all topped off by a nasty concussion."_

_The plethora of injuries had stunned Lennox into silence - for the teenager to have survived all that was truly a miracle. He just hoped that the boy would fight his way back._

TR

Shaking his head, he brought himself back to the present and found Bee looking at him with a knowing look. With a smile, that looked more like a grimace he turned his attention back to Sam. All in all, the boy had come on in leaps and bounds in the last week - his injuries healing at a slightly faster rate than they had expected - except for the strange gashes on his hands which seemed reluctant to heal. He'd been weaned off the ventilator a week ago, although he was still relying on an oxygen mask to help strengthen his damaged lung. The only really concerning thing now was the coma. The doctors were worried - there was no reason for the prolonged coma unless the crashes had caused substantial damage; a possibility that no one was willing to talk about. They all needed to believe that Sam would come back to them...whole.

Sighing he reached out to pat the teens arm, wondering if the boy was even aware of the constant stream of visitiors he'd recieved - Leo, Mikaela, his parents, Lennox, Epps and various other soldiers and the Autobots with the exception of Optimus. Although after Lennox had heard from Mudflaps that Bee had flown for his leader after hearing how badly hurt Sam was, he was both relieved and understanding of why the Autobot leader was absent. In fact currently, all other Autobots were off base...Arcee and Jolt had gone with Mikaela and Sam's parents, whilst the others were attending a meeting at the Pentagon about arranging for a base for them.

TR

The peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted by a blaring siren. At once Lennox shot to his feet and reached for his radio - whilst Bee tensed, moving perceptedly closer to Sam.

"Whats going on?" Lennox bellowed into the radio, his eyes narrowing as he listened to the reply before cursing loudly.

"Bee guard Sam, we've got a Decepticon signal on the base," He growled - cursing himself for not remaining armed. As Bee moved to lean over the bed, his cannon whirling as he scanned the room he hurried off - knowing that the Autobot was the best defence for Sam.

TRTRTR

The Decepticon hesitated as the siren suddenly began to blare throughout the base. Currently it had no designated name - it was merely a copy of Ravage whom had been destroyed in Egypt. However, just like the original it served Megatron willingly. Crouching it considered its options, it's single red optic moving around before it settled on its target - the human medical bay. The sound of hurrying feet, and readying guns made it hesitate for the briefest second...then with a low growl it sprang forwards, its own guns springing to life as it fired at the building furthest from the medbay - chuckling as the humans began to run around.

Taking advantage of the humans temporary distraction it bounded forward, flinching in surprise as bullets suddenly raked the ground near him. Blinking his optic he returned fire, darting here and there to dodge their fire but moving steadily closer to his target.

TR

"One Target," Epps reported as Lennox appeared beside him - joining him in returning fire to the bounding Decepticon.

"Didn't Bumblebee already kill that one," Lennox demanded as he examined the fast-moving Decepticon - recalling the shattered remains of the cat-like decepticon that they'd disposed of.

"Maybe it has a twin," Epps shouted back, ducking as the Decepticon's returning fire sweapt over their heads.

"Where are the tanks? - our bullets aren't even slowing it," Lennox bellowed into his radio, however, his gut dropped as he realised that the Decepticon was speeding towards the very building he'd just left. It was after Sam!

"Dammit," he snarled. "Stop that Decepticon - we can't let it get near the medbay," he ordered even as he got up and shot towards the medbay - firing madly at the Decepticon as he heard his men shouting orders behind him, and faintly noting the rumble of machines in the distance. Silently he cursed the fact that the Autobots were missing.

TR

Bumblebee's battle mask snapped into place as he heard the rumble of guns outside. The warrior in him wanted to go and help the NEST soldiers, but he made no move to do so - the unconcious boy behind him anchored him in place. Anxious to do something he sent out an urgent message to Ratchet and Ironhide, apprising them that the base was under attack and that they would need to come back as soon as possible. Closing the link he straightened, towering over the bed - his optics flickering around warily.

His processors twitched as the sound of the battle drew closer. Where were the humans? He thought anxiously, readying his guns. Suddenly the opposite war exploded - plaster, bricks and dust filling the air - forcing Bee to shutter his eyes for a second. In that instance the Decepticon was on him - metal claws scrabbling wildly at his chest plates, trying to get at his concealed spark. Furiously his optics flew open and he tore the Con from his chest and sent it flying with a loud bellow - his cannons roaring as he fired after it. Echoing gunfire made him glance beyond the thrashing Con' and he was relieved to see the NEST team heading their way. In that brief second he missed the small shape that detached itself from the cat-like robot and scuttled towards a hospital bed - a bright red optic glistening as it zoomed in on the bed concealed behind the angry Autobot.

TRTRTR

Sam could finally feel the shadows that had been keeping him prisoner beginning to fade. For what seemed like an endless amount of time he had been trying to escape them - desperate to reach the faint voices that would break through the darkness from time to time. He needed to find Bee...needed to know that he had saved the loyal Autobot.

As he began to stir he faintly registered the sounds of battle, frowning as he tried to make sense of the noises. His brain felt all foggy...and as he woke more and more, he became aware of the pain in his body - a deep burning pain that sizzled all through his body. He could feel something resting across his face, interfering with his own attempts at breathing and he began to panic - wondering what on earth was happening. Where was he? Where was Bee? Frantically he tried to open his eyes...he needed to see what was happening.

TR

Unaware that Sam was finally beginning to stir, Bumblebee fired repeatedly at the trashing Decepticon - his blue optics narrowed in anger and hatred. Each blast destoyed another part of the Con, until with a final defiant shriek it went still... a blast had ripped straight through his chest, killing his spark. Bee's optics sweapt around the medbay - before returning towards the relieved NEST teams that were cautiously approaching.

None of them noticed the tiny, crab-like Decepticon that scuttled towards Sam's bed...its front pinchers clicking together in triumphant. Checking that the Autobot was otherwise occupied it scurried up the legs of the bed, pulling itself up onto the rails behind the boys head. Muttering to itself in triumph the little Decepticon lifted its pinchers and readied itself to strike the human.

TR

Sam finally managed to pry his eyes open - feeling them water and sting as the light hit them. Blinking he tried to reorientate himself...feeling dizzy and nauseaous. From his current vantage point there was noone in sight, and that made him feel even queasier - where was everyone? A sudden glint of metal distracted him, and his eyes widened as he found himself gazing up at the 'Doctor.' Fear rushed through him as he remembered what had happened last time they met. However, his body refused to respond to his frantic commands for it to move... his breathing quickened and became more laboured as he paniced.

Fortunately this was what saved him....the monitors around him picked up on his distress and at once began to beep loudly. The Decepticon froze as Bumblebee whirled around in alarm - his optics flashing as he saw the Decepticon. For a second the two robots stared at one another. Suddenly the little crab Decepticon moved - intending to finish its mission...Bee cried out unable to fire for fear of hurting his human, and knowing that he was stood to far away...however, a gun fired loudly at the same time and the Yellow Bot watched in relief and disbelief as the Con was thrown backwards into the wall.

At once Bee strode forward, reaching out with a giant hand to scoop up the dazed Decepticon. Bringing it up to eye level he growled at it, and then without hesitation he closed his hand- crushing it in an ironclad grip.

A faint cough and moan from below made him glance down, and his spark brightened as he found Sam gazing up at him blearily...brown eyes weary and confused. Instantly he through the crushed Decepticon aside, and carefully lowered himself into a crouch beside the bed - his optics warm as he gently reached out and let Sam weakly grasp one large finger.

"_Welcome home soldier,"_ he rumbled through his radio - not wanting to overwhelm the boy anymore than he already was. Wearily Sam mouthed 'Bee' through the oxygen mask, his eyes already drooping - however, just that much recognition thrilled Bumblebee.

"Sam," a loud, happy voice said and the boy slowly turned his head to gaze at Lennox as the dust-coated soldier trotted over to them - gun still clutched in his hand from where he'd shot the little Decepticon. "Welcome back," Lennox added, grinning down at the teenager - not failing to notice how the boy was clining to Bee's finger like it was a lifeline.

Sam blinked wearily at Lennox, glad to see the man, but too tired to try to communicate properly. Slowly his gaze wandered back to Bee - relieved to see that his guardian was in one piece, although he could see dents and scratches on the bright Yellow paint. He was barely aware of Lennox shouting for the medics, or of the other soldiers gathering around his bed...his eyes slowly drifting shut of their own accord as he gazed up at Bee.

TR

Bee sat quite contentedly next to Sam, his finger still in the boy's bandaged hand - as Sam's grip hadn't relaxed even in sleep. The lyrics from 'I'm so excited' played quietly from his vocaliser as he watched the doctors checking Sam out, whilst soldiers bustled around them - attempting to tidy up the mess and cover the hole up with a wind-proof cover. He had already sent out another message to the other Autobots to tell them of Sam waking up, and to reassure that the base was secure once more...or rather he'd sent it to every Autobot except Optimus, still unwilling to talk to his leader.

Lennox had called the university and left a message for Mikaela and Sam's parents, and had already dispatched a helicopter to bring them back to base. As soon as he was sure that was taken care of, that his men were in one piece - and that the repairs in the medbay and the barracks that had been damaged by the cat-like Cons original attack were underway he too returned to Sam's bedside. Standing next to the humming Bee - a wide grin on his face as the doctors seemed pleased with their findings. Things were looking up.

TRTRTR

Megatron knew that his Decepticons had failed...however, the doctor had managed to send out a last message - a scan of the boys vitals. The large Decepticon scowled as he examined it...the boy's signature was warped, as though a large electricity source had interfered with the scan. The red optics gleamed...what had his brother done to the human boy?

TR

Let me know what you think x


	9. Examinations, Escapes and Discoveries

Thanks for the reviews folks!

TRTRTR

One Week Later:

Sam growled under his breath as he unwillingly submitted himself to yet another examination - over the last week he'd become well and truly sick of the Army doctors and their persistant barrage of tests and examinations. Unfortunately Bee had taken it upon himself to ensure that Sam was there for them - and currently the only way that Sam could get around was Bee. He had been given a wheelchair the day before - however, his Guardian had disliked the contraception and as soon as Sam had exited the chair he had 'accidently' stepped on it. Calmly informing the doctors that he was perfectly capable of carrying Sam if he needed to move anywhere.

Although Sam had complained - he secretly preferred being carried by the ever loyal Bee. For one thing Bee was always there - whereas if he'd been stuck with chair he'd have been dependant on his family and friends - and although it seemed like it, they weren't always there. His parents were currently back at home- although it had taken a lot of persuasion on his part to convince them to go - and it hadn't helped that he'd managed to row with his Dad. Two days after he'd woken in the midst of yet another Decepticon attack, Ron Witwicky had come to see him and had basically ordered him to sever all ties with the Autobots. Sam understood how much the recent events of both Egypt and the latest event had scared his parents, and that his Dad was just trying to protect him - however, his Dad's refusual to listen combined with his general tiredness and weakness had made him explode... Although they had both calmed down and apologised since them, things had remained strained, and Sam was quite relieved that his parents were off base for now.

Mikaela was also away for a couple of days - there had been a sudden rush of activity at the garage and she'd gone with Arcee to help her overwhelmed father. She had been disappointed that she'd missed his waking, and furious that the Decepticons had gone after him again. She had remained at his side from the moment she returned from the college - for which he was truly grateful; however, he hadn't been very good company - sleeping most of the time and feeling and acting snappish the rest of the time. He sensed that she had actually been relieved to be called away - despite her promises to come back as soon as possible and her apologies about having to leave.

Aside from Bumblebee whom was rarely a more that a few feet away - his most constant visitor had been Major Lennox...or Will as he had ordered Sam to call him. the soldier had been by at least once a day, if not more often and was perfectly willing to sit in silence whilst Sam dozed or was unwilling to be uncommunicative; or to talk away about random things when Sam felt up to good conversations. It still shocked Sam that the seasoned soldier had taken such a liking to him - especially since he thought he'd been quite a liability in their scraps with the Cons; always a 'precious cargo.' However, Will treated him like an equal, something that Sam appreciated more than anything.

Bee clicked at him suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts and he blushed as he realised that the doctor had been talking to him.

"Sorry, I missed that," he muttered sheepishly, stifling a yawn as he focused on the stern faced man frowning at him.

"I said that with the exception of you're hands, you're recovering remarkably swiftly," he repeated irritably and Sam winced and then frowned.

"Whats wrong with my hands?" He asked - glancing down at said appendages which he realised with a start had been rebandaged without him noticing.

"The cuts are still being very slow about healing, although fortunately there is no sign of infection." Sam scowled, he knew that the cuts had come from his grip on the shard when he had plunged it into Bee's spark - silently he wondered whether the shard carried some form of alien virus or something that prevented his body from healing himself.

"So does that mean I get to get out of here soon?" He asked eagerly - hoping that the hands wouldn't mean that he had to stay in the hospital or NEST base much longer, he was keen to get back to collge.

"We're going to keep you on the base for another week, your body is till healing and we don't want to put your health at risk," the doctor said sternly and Sam sighed in disappointment, turning his head away as the doctor took his leave and not even bothering to reply. He knew that he was being immature...but he was too tired and ill to care about it.

TR

Bee sighed as he saw Sam's disappointment m- he knew the boy was sick and tired and that he was fed up of the base. Thinking for a nanosecond he nodded to himself...some rules had to be bent.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" He asked Sam gently, at once the boy turned his head to look up at the Bot with gleaming eyes...although the wince that his sudden movement had caused did not go unnoticed by the attentive Bot.

"Really?" The excitement in his face reassured Bee that he had made the right decision.

"Really."

"What about the others?" Sam asked... he knew that Ironhide and Ratchet at least had ordered Bee to remain on base until Sam was allowed to leave, and he didn't want his guardian to get into trouble on his account even though he was desperate to get off the base even if it was only a little time.

In response Bee leant out and gently scooped Sam up, his optics bright as he gently sat him in one of the chairs. Without a word he backed up and transformed - thankful that the NEST team had altered the Medbay early in their relationship so that the Autobots could be with the soldiers they would be fighting, bleeding (leaking) and possibly dying together. Lennox had argued for it - fighting the financial people - winning the argument eventually on equality grounds and Bee was eternally grateful for that.

Rumbling slightly the camaro reversed carefully so that his front doors were directly beside the chair where Sam was waiting.

"Climb in," He ordered opening the door for his human. Slowly and cautiously Sam eased his sore body across from the chair and into the familiar leather seats - biting his lip against the flare of pain he finally managed to get eveything inside the car. Bee waited until he was sure that Sam was settle -carefully easing the seat backwards to give the boy room for his busted ankle. Once he was certain Sam was settled he quietly closed the door, reving his engine he moved forward...as keen to be off the base as Sam was.

TR

Sam relaxed fully for the first time in the week as he snuggled against the cool leather, one bandaged hand gently patting the steering wheel. It felt good to back with Bee - especially since the Bot could now communicate fully. It had been a shock the first time the Bot had spoken to him...just as it had been in Mission City when Bee had asked to remain with him...but the shock had swiftly changed to delight and happiness for his friend.

He glanced around curiously as the camaro drove out of the medbay - taking in the work going on to repair the damage from the last attack, and the other activities that he'd witnessed during his previous visits...the maintenance of vehicles, soldiers moving to and fro and the noisy sound of bellowed orders. As the car sped across the tarmac many soldiers waved at it and called greetings, and Bee beeped his horn in response - his almost silent purr telling Sam how happy the Bot was.

They passed the Autobot hangar, and Sam had glanced at it uneasily. He had only seen his Autobot friends a couple of times in the last couple of days - and he hadn't seen Optimus at all...or at least not while he was awake. He'd asked Bee about the Autobot leader, only to be met by a stoney silence and shuttered optics...wisely he'd left it at that, and had instead wrangled the truth out of Lennox...Will on one of his visits. If it wasn't for the fact that he trusted the soldier, he'd have thought the man was lying when he reported that Bee had argued with Optimus resulting in the little Bot hitting his leader. Sam still needed to talk to his Guardian about that...he'd didn't want to be the cause tension in the Bot forces.

TR

Bee groaned as he saw whom was approaching them across the target. The huge figure of Optimus Prime was striding towards them - after the briefest hesitation Bee sped up, knowing that Prime would realise soon rather than later that Sam was with him. Agilely the camaro shot around the large Autobot...Bee stubbornly ignoring the link request that came over his radio - this was time for him and Sam to spend together, he did not want to deal with Optimus. He knew that Sam was aware that something was wrong...and that he wasn't happy about dodging Optimus - the tightened grip on his wheel telling him that.

The soldiers at the gate to the base opened the gate as soon as they saw him speeding towards him - they had got so used to the Bots coming and going that they no longer questioned them, although he knew that Major Lennox would be notified of his departure...and that the astute soldier would quickly realise Sam was gone too. He had a feeling that they would be in trouble when they returned...but it was worth it if it would cheer Sam up. He was relieved to see that Optimus had chosen not to follow, and was stood on the main tarmac watching as Bee sped out of the gate and away from the base a solemn look on his face.

TRTRTR

"Thank you Bee," Sam murmured softly as he glanced up at his Guardian's face, smiling as the Bot gazed down at him. They were sat in a sheltered cove - some distance from the base. Bee was in his own form, with Sam stretched out on one of his legs- enjoying the sound of the sea and the feel of the sun on his skin.

"You're welcome," Bee replied contentedly as the boy relaxed further against him, one giant hand gently steadying him as he tilted towards the edge.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I am fine, I was not the one that has been ill," Bee replied in confusion, startled by the random question.

"I know," Sam chuckled - a ghost of a grimace crossing his face as he did so. "But what about the shard? Is it still in your spark?"

"It is still operating yes, but it has caused no complications with my system. Ratchet believes that it has increased my operating efficency," Bee reported calmly- and Sam nodded relieved that his spontaneous action had not had a negative impact on Bee. He'd have never forgiven himself if the shard had damaged Bee rather than helping him. "However, you should not have used the shard on me...it was meant for you to use."

"And if I'd have used it, Megatron would have crushed you!" Sam said vehemently, sitting up and twisting round awkwardly to glare up at his Guardian.

"It is my job to protect you, not the other way round."

"We're friends Bee - we have to protect one another. You can't always sacrifice yourself for me," Sam said softly. "Besides we have no idea what that shard would've done to me. It might not have helped...and if you'd died I'd have been screwed." Bee frowned in confusion.

"I do not believe the Decepticons would attempt such a relationship with a human," he said cautiously and Sam stared at him trying to work out what he meant - suddenly it clicked and he burst out laughing.

"I didn't mean screwed in that way Bee," he said gasping slightly as his still-healing ribs protested. "I meant that I'd have been in big trouble," he explained as he gained control of himself.

"Oh," Bee replied - sensing that he had embarrased the boy. Still the laughter had broken the tension and Sam resettled himself into his orginal position - still laughing and slightly red about the cheeks.

He scratched absently at the bandages on his hands - he wondered what they looked like, the doctors hadn't let him see them yet. A quick glance up at Bee showed him that the Bot was watching the sea with keen interest. Knowing that he would be told off for it - but needing to see the damage he cautiously pulled at one of the bandages and slowly unwrapped it.

"Bee?" He asked in a high-pitched voice as he gazed in horror and alarm at his hand - his eyes wide. At once the Autobot looked down...his own optics growing wide as he too stared at Sam's hand.... there was a deep wound in the palm, and in the wound there was a layer of gleaming olive coloured metal. Trembling slightly Sam reached out with his other hand and poked cautiously at the metal - flinching as the poke sent a spike of pain down the other hand... his heart beating faster as he realised that the metal was actually part of him. "Bee what's happening to me?"

The Yellow Bot was wordless as he gazed down at Sam's hand, and the teen felt dread grip at him...

TR

Let me know what you think? x


	10. Talks, Promises and Reprieves

Thanks yet again folks - the reviews are amazing! Here's the next chapter for you!!

TRTRTR

"You need to talk to someone," Bee said finally as he forced his optics away from Sam's hand, and bringing them to rest on the boys face.

"Like who?" Sam demanded - his voice still slightly higher than usual as he fought to get his emotions back under control.

"Will? Ratchet? Or maybe Optimus?" Bee suggested - the last name coming out with a hint of reluctance and Sam pounced on it like it was a lifeline.

"You're telling me to talk to Optimus when you've been avoiding him like the plague?" He demanded increadously - gratefull for the chance to change the topic and give himself a short period to ground himself with.

"Our differences are of little concern," Bee said uncomfortably. "He would undoubtedly want to know about your hand."

"Come on Bee - tell me whats wrong?" Sam wheedled - ignoring the Bots attempt to return to his hand. "Will told me that you two had a fight, and that you hit him!" He couldn't help but think about his disbelief at that - his guardian always seemed to be so level headed. Ironhide on the other...or the twins he could imagine doing that kind of thing but not his Bee.

"I was angry at him," Bee replied finally - realising that Sam was not going to let the matter rest. "He put you in danger," his voice hardened startling Sam.

"What do you mean?" He demanded - absent mindedly rewrapping the bandage around his hand.

"He failed to warn us that there was a possibility of the Decepticons being able to find you so easily."

"I thought they could anyway?"

"No - they were unaware of your new location at college," Bee shook his head, his optics flashing slightly. "However, the Decepticon communications specialist - Soundwave was attached to the satellite system. Optimus suspected this and he and Ironhide went to seek him out - however, they did not warn me. It was only when he hacked into one of their conversations and located you that Optimus chose -" he stressed the word angrily. "To inform us of the danger."

"Oh," Sam muttered - he could hear the anger in Bee's voice. To be honest he had thought that whatever the problem was - would've been a minor one, but he could see why his Guardian was mad. He hadn't realised that Optimus had known they were in danger - he thought the attack had surprised him as well, feeling anger rise inside of him he quickly brushed it aside. He was trying to create peace - not add to the tension.

"Bee will you please try and talk to him? I don't want you guys to fall out because of me," he pleaded and Bee looked at him quietly, and he waited with bated breath.

"Very well - since the matter upsets you," Bee said softly.

"Thank you."

"Will you then speak to him about your hand?" His Guardian asked and Sam sighed - he really should've seen that one coming.

"Not yet...Please Bee, I just need some time before I talk to someone," Sam begged - he couldn't bear to think about the worry whatever was happening to him would cause; he'd rather deal with it...or not...by himself.

"What if it spreads? Or gets worse?" Bee asked troubled.

"If it gets worse or spreads I promise I will talk to someone," Sam said quickly- and Bee reluctantly nodded, his attention suddenly diverted by the rumble of a vehicle approaching from behind them.

Instantly he scooped Sam up, climbing to his feet as he did so and holding his human close to his chest as he turned. However, he relaxed as soon as he saw the familiar black, GMC Topkick pick-up truck moving across the sand towards them.

"Ironhide," he murmured to Sam who groaned. The Truck came to a halt a short distance away, and the familiar figure of Major Will Lennox climbed out of the cab and with a quick pat to the black bonnet strode their way.

"Sam!" The solder called as he approached, and Bee crouched so that Sam could sit on his hand and be level with the man.

"Major Lennox," Sam said - deciding now was probably not the best time to be overly friendly - he could see the worry and annoyance in the man's eyes.

"Have you any idea of the uproar you two caused?" Lennox demanded - biting back an amused snort as the two quickly looked away in shame, looking very much like naughty school kids.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get away for a bit," Sam explained after a minute.

"No it was my idea," Bee said straight afterwards.

Lennox gazed at them for a second and then burst out laughing. They were a right pair - and both of them was attempting to cover for the other.

"You're not in trouble," he explained through his laughter. "Or at least not with me," he added as the black truck rumbled ominously behind him. "You might want to avoid the doctor and Ratchet though - I think they both want to do a bit of wrench waving." Sam and Bee winced at that - they knew the Autobot was a good shot with his wrench when he was in a temper, the twins had given them plenty of opportunities to witness it. Lennox took the opportunity to covertly examine Sam - the boy looked more lively and bright eyed, although there were signs of worry in his eyes - the brief escape seemed to have done him a lot of good for which he was grateful. "You look better."

"I feel better," Sam said honestly - and again Lennox detected a slight undertone of worry beneath the happiness. He wondered what was bothering the teen - except for his slow recovery, his 'imprisonment' in the medbay and of course the fact that the Decepticons were still after him - he snorted, the teen couldn't be normal even if he tried he thought {not knowing how true that was}.

Seeing how relaxed Sam was after his brief respite from the base, Lennox decided that the idea he'd had earlier that day after hearing how Sam had begged the doctor to release was for the best.

"Sam, I was wondering if you'd like to get away from the base for a few days?" He asked, and Sam's face lit up just as it had when Bee had suggested a drive - but then it fell.

"I would, but I asked the doctor and he said I had to spend at least one more week there," he explained with a sigh and Lennox grinned.

"I know. I've managed to negotiate with him though - he says you can leave the base if you come and stay with me and my family until you're properly released," Lennox said in a rush, and Sam blinked at him in shock.

"Won't I be in the way?" Was the first thing Sam could think to say - his earlier feelings that he had always been a burden on the soldier resurfacing in that instance.

"Of course not," Lennox scoffed. "Look, I've got a few days of leave - as long as the team doesn't get called up -so me and Ironhide are heading home anyway. And we'd love to have you along - the doctor agreed because my wife, Sarah is a nurse so we have help on hand if theres any issues."

Unconsciously Sam clenched his hands - somehow he doubted that any nurse would be able to help with his issue. But the offer was very tempting - too be free of the base!!! Even if it was only for a little while.

"If you're sure it wouldn't be a problem?" He said hesitantly and the soldier groaned with a laugh.

"No its not a problem - besides my little girl Annabelle would love to have another Autobot around, she loves Ironhide and I'm sure she'll get on great with Bee."

"Thank you," Sam said shyly, and Bee clicked with pleasure.

"Good! Come on let's get you into Bee - Sarah will have my head if we're late," Lennox said with a mock shudder and Sam laughed - letting Bee carefully put him down, wincing slightly as Lennox hooked an arm around him to keep him upright without any weight on his ankle. "And for the last time its Will," he chided as Bee promptly transformed into his camaro form, and Sam nodded with a faint chuckle as he let the soldier carefully manouver him into his beloved car.

Moments later the camaro was speeding after Ironhide as the large Bot rumbled along the highway - leading the way to the Lennox home.

TR

"Thanks for not saying anything Bee," Sam murmured to his Guardian as they drove along, his eyes automatically seeking out his hands - his freakish hands.

"I am not happy about it," Bee replied. "And if anything else happens I will tell Ironhide or Will myself if you don't."

"Okay Bee," Sam said - knowing that the Autobot would do what he said, the loyal Yellow Bot was unshakeable when it came to his wellbeing these days. As shown by his refusal to leave Sam even when threatend by the human doctors and Ratchet alike. Glancing out of the newly-repaired window-screen he gazed at Ironhide - he wondered why the Autobot hadn't transformed, maybe the weapons specialist was waiting to have a go at them later he thought nervously. He was gratefull to Lennox...Will for the offer - even though he felt a little bit uncomfortable about imposing - it would be good to be away from everyone and everything...especially whilst he waited to see what happened with his hands.

TRTRTR

"DADDY! 'Hide!" The high-pitched squeal of an excited toddler was the first thing that Sam heard as the two vehicles pulled into the drive of a large, country style house - set aside from any local distance: The Lennox's had moved to be closer to the base and also to ensure they had privacy so that Ironhide could move around freely. Wincing he watched as a blonde-haired woman came out of the house, a wiggling girl in her arms - the girl was waving her arms towards the Black Truck. A moment later Will appeared, pulling a couple of bags out of the cab and stepping out of the way as Ironhide transformed to delighted giggles from the little girl.

Sam ducked his head as Will greated his wife and little girl with a large hug and a quick kiss - not wanting to impose on the private moment. However, the moment was broken anyway by the little girl...Annabelle, Sam remembered squeezing out of her mother's arm and toddling across to Ironhide witha loud giggle. He heard Bee's own noise of surprise, as he watched in amazement as the giant, trigger-happy Autobot gently scooped up the child and bounced her carefully up and down on his giant hand - causing her to giggle wildly.

So intent was he on this odd sight...that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Will appeared at Bee's side and knocked on the door with a grin.

"Come on Sam," he said pulling the door open. "Time for you to meet the family," he said, and Sam gazed at him helplessly for a second- he didn't want the soldier helping him around all the time but he still couldn't move on his own. However, the silver crutches that appeared in front of his nose - made him even more appreciative of his friend.

"Thanks," He said as he cautiously pulled himself up, balancing himself on the crutches before following Will as he headed back towards his wife- whom was staring at Sam curiously.

"Honey, this is Sam. Sam meet my beautiful wife Sarah," Will said, dodging her playful swat.

"Pleased to meet you," Sam murmured, awkwardly shaking her hand - suddenly aware that he must still look quite a sight after the battle - with his still healing cuts and bruises.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Sarah replied in a friendly tone- silently examining the teen in front of her and then shooting a slight frown at her husband. He hadn't told her how beat up the boy looked when he'd rung to tell her they were going to have an extra house guest. "I would introduce you to Annie, but she seems a bit preoccupied," the last was said with a laugh- and a quick glance on Sam's part confirmed that the child was still engrossed in her game with Ironhide.

"I know how to get her attention," Will said with a laugh. " Bee you want to show yourself?"

Bumblebee rumbled as he transformed...at once there was a delighted squeal from the youngest Lennox as she turned to find another giant robot. Carefully Ironhide lowered the girl to the ground and then glanced at Sam.

"It is good to see you up and about," the Giant Bot said and Sam nodded his thanks - relieved that the weapons specialist seemed to be in a good mood.

"Annie, I want you to meet Sam and Bumblebee - they're going to be staying with us for a couple of days," Will said, grabbing his daughter before she could charge towards Bee and holding her up so that she could look at Sam.

"Hi," Sam said - smiling as he met the toddler's curious blue-eyed gaze that reminded him very much of Bee when the Autobot came across something he didn't understand.

"Hi," She replied impatiently, and then wiggled until her father released her before toddling off towards Bee who crouched down to look at her curiously.

"She's usually more talkative - but with all the Bots around she's a bit distacted," Sarah apologised and Sam grinned.

"It's okay - Bee's got to be a lot more interesting to meet than me," he said, without any self-pity - smiling fondly at his Guardian as he was coerced into continuing the game that Ironhide had started

"Let's get you settled inside, Ironhide will keep an eye on those two," Will said - and Sam nodded following after the couple as they led him inside.

TRTRTR

Sam gazed around the bedroom they'd given him - gratefull that it was downstairs so he hadn't had to be carried upstairs or anything. It was a large, airy room - painted a pale yellow colour which was a welcome change after the dull grey and greens of the medbay. He didn't feel completely comfortable - but the delight of being free from the NEST doctors was enough to get him to push aside his doubts...besides Will's family seemed to be as open and friendly as the soldier was.

Deciding that he'd better talk to Ironhide...guessing that the Autobots earlier calmness had been for the benefit of Annabelle, he reached out and grabbed the crutches and pulled himself with a groan to his feet. Unevenly he moved towards the door, cursing as he fumbled for the door handle whilst trying to keep his balance and hold onto the crutches. However, his grumbles died on his lips as the handle came off suddenly in his hands.

"What the...?" He muttered - his eyes widening as he opened his hand to examine the handle. _Oh No!_ He cried silently - his eyes taking in the new dents on the handle...dents that resembled his fingers. His thoughts whirling he staggered back to the bed and dropped onto it - his eyes fixated on the handle - his emotions threatening to drown him. After a long moment he through the handle aside and turned and threw himself face-down on the bed, biting back a yelp at the pain it caused as he buried his face into the pillow.

TRTRTR

Bumblebee sat watching as Ironhide played quietly with the human sparkling - amused to see the gruff Bot being so gently. However, he was unsurprised - after all it had been Ironhide alongside Ratchet whom had rescued him when he was a Sparkling and then proceded to raise him. Ironhide had always been gentle with him - even when his escapades had been enough to make the other Bot's processors explode. Glancing away he recalled his promise to Sam and with a sigh he activated his communications system, and dialled through to Optimus.

"Prime," the Autobot leader replied after a moment and Bee forced himself to relax - he had promised his charge.

"We need to talk."

TRTRTR

Let me know folks!

Next update tomorrow - You'll find out what's happening to Sam!


	11. Fears, Changes and Truth

Thanks for the reviews folks! Here we go...

TRTRTR

Sam sat quietly on the porch, watching Bee and Ironhide play on the grass with Annabelle. He had been at the Lennox's for two days already... it had been two days since the incidences. He hadn't told Bee about the second one yet - knowing that his Guardian would want to talk to someone. Especially since a truce had finally been called between Bee and Optimus - the latter had apparently apologised profusely and Bee had accepted it, although it was clear that whilst Optimus had been forgiven it had not been forgotten.

"Sam?" Will appeared beside him suddenly making him jump.

"Hi," he said quietly - feeling the man examining him anxiously before he glanced up at him and forced a smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said too quickly, and Will narrowed his eyes. Something was bothering the teenager - it was evident in his strained voice and eyes, the fact that he was dodging calls from Mikaela and his parents and the fact that he hadn't sleapt more than a coupld of hours since coming to stay with them.

"I wish you'd talk to me," he said softly and Sam glanced at him warily - however, he only found concern and sincerity in the watchful eyes.

"I can't, not yet," Sam said - how could he tell someone else what was going on when he wasn't sure himself.

"Well you know where to find me," Will got up again, disappointed that he hadn't managed to get the teen to open up. Sarah had been nagging at him to talk to Sam - her maternal and nurse instinct had stirred because of the teen - but he couldn't do anything unless Sam was ready to talk.

TR

Bee watched silently as the soldier headed back inside and sighed as his human leant forward and buried his head in his bandaged hands. He was worried about his charge - and if he hadn't made Sam a promise he would have spoken to Will about what was happening. Instead he had remained silent- watching as Sam worried and hid himself away from the other humans, especially Sarah - fearful of what would happen if she saw his hands.

"BEE!" The loud shout made him wince and he turned to find Annabelle pouting up at him - annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to their game. After another quick glance at his own charge he turned back to the toddler.

TR

Sam knew that he was worrying both Will and Bee - that they both wanted him to talk to them. All he wanted was to be normal!! Why was that so hard to ask? Hadn't he already done enough? He'd helped them stop the Decepticons twice, had killed Megatron once and brought Optimus back from the dead- surely normalcy was a nice simple request. Feeling an increasing urge to scream and shout...or burst into tears he reached out and grabbed his crutches before heaving himself to his feet - noticing as he did so that there was virtually no pain from his ankle. Tensing he cautiously put his weight on the joint - there was a minor pain, but not the instense pain or discomfort that there should have been.

His mind screaming at him, he carefully laid the crutches aside... and he glanced down at his bandaged hands. He hadn't had the courage to look at them over the last couple of days - terrified that he would find the metal had spread. However, now he needed to see...there was no way that his body should be healing fast enough for his ankle to have stopped hurting. A quick glance upwards confirmed that the Autobots were still occupied with their game. Biting his lip, he slowly unwound the bandages from one hand... his eyes filling as he found that the metal had spread - beneath the bandages his entire hand was now covered in olive and brown metal. Forcing himself not to burst into tears or to scream, he slowly unwrapped the other hand only to find that it looked the same.

Trembling...and screaming denials in his own head he quickly pulled his sleeves down over them. He had to get away. Abandoning his crutches he quickly moved off the porch - only limping slightly which did nothing to calm his state of mind. As fast as he could he began to run away from the house, the Autobots and the Lennox's...his only thought to be as far away from everyone as possible.

Fortunately for him the Lennox's property backed onto a wooded area that led down to a secluded beach. Remembering how relaxed he'd been when Bee had taken him to the beach, he headed that way.

TRTRTR

Half an Hour later:

Bee glanced up as the little toddler finally collapsed in Ironhide's giant hand, finally exhausted. He had expected to see Sam still sat on the porch, however, the teen was missing. For a second he nearly dismissed it - Sam had been really tired and had probably gone inside...however, his spark flashed as saw that his charge's crutches were still leant against the porch rail. At once he shot to his feet, startling Ironhide and Annabelle whom began to cry. Ignoring them Bee quickly scanned the house - his optics narrowing as he only detected Sarah and Will inside the house...his charge was no where to be seen.

"Sam's gone," He barked to Ironhide in alarm, the only comfort he had was that he knew it wasn't Decepticons - both their alarms would have gone off it had been. But he had no way of knowing where his charge had gone and that scared him.

"What's wrong?" Will appeared at the doorway, summoned by his daughter's wails - his eyes immeadiately falling on the empty porch and abandoned crutches. "Sarah," he yelled at once, and she appeared at once...moving straight to Ironhide to take her wailing child. "Where's Sam gone?" He demanded looking at Bee whom looked down in shame.

"I don't know, I was playing with Annabelle," the Bot admitted.

Will cursed...he knew that something was bothering the teen and he was worried that his disappearance had something to do with it. Plus how the hell had he disappeared without his crutches? There was no way his ankle was in any condition to support him. Forcing himself to calm down and focus, he took a deep breath and looked at his wife whom was quietly soothing their daughter.

"Sarah can you contact the base and tell them we've got a situation?" He asked and she nodded, although there was a slight sigh as she realised their holiday was about to be cut short - still she had taken to Sam and was worried for him.

"Bee, Ironhide have a look around - he can't have got far," he ordered as his wife headed inside. At once the two Bot transformed - it would be easier to move around in their alt form- and they would be able to leave the property without drawing any unwelcome attention. As the two Autobots sped off - their scanners humming Will glanced at the abandoned crutches - something was definately going on with the teen and it was time to get to the bottom of it when they found him. He stared at them trying to put himself in Sam's shoes - where would he go if he was Sam? Suddenly it clicked and he cursed as he realised Bee and Ironhide were out of sight. The boy would have headed for the coast - with this realisation he began to run; hoping that his intuition was right even as he unknowingly followed the same path that Sam had taken.

TRTR

As he finally reached the edge of the woods that led onto the beach, Will subconciously slowed and crossed his fingers. Praying that the boy would be there, he stepped out of the treeline - his eyes swiftly scanning the sheltered beach. At once he zeroed in on the still figure sat on a rocky outcrop on the waters edge, sighing with relief he moved quietly towards the teen whom was gazing out to see.

"Sam?" He asked softly as he came up behind the teen - at once Sam spun round and to Will's shock he found himself staring down the barrel of a small plasma cannon - very much like Ironhide's... Wide-eyed he slowly moved his eyes away from the cannon - up the olive/brown metal arm that it was attached to and finally onto the tear-stained face of one Sam Witwicky.

Sam stared at him in terror - fresh tears still spilling down his face as gazed wildly at the stunned soldier. Suddenly realising that the cannon...he couldn't think of it as his...was stilll pointed at Will he lowered it and turned away, his shoulders shaking.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Please go away!" For a long second all Will could do was stare at the teen's back, his mind whirling as he tried to make sense of what was happening- and then Sam's desperate voice broke through to him and he focused on what was important.

Sam tensed in disbelief as the soldier sat down next to him, and without a word slung an arm around him and pulled him into a rough, half-hug. The simple gesture was too much after his fear that the man he'd come to see as a friend would hate him or worse fear - and he burst into violent, terrified sobs. Will held him tightly as the teen broke down under his touch - his eyes silently roving down the metal arms that stuck out of Sam's shirt; casually taking in the cannons attached to them. He knew something had been up with the teen - but he'd never have imagined this in his wildest dreams or nightmares. If he hadn't grown used to the unexpected over the last few years he'd have started freaking right about now. Instead he just murmured meaningless reassurances to the terrified teen.

TR

Finally Sam's sobs began to ease as he slumped against Will exhausted, the soldier supporting him without a word of protest.

"Easy," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the teen mumbled -looking away from the soldier. Taking a deep breath Will reached out and gently pulled Sam round to look at him - not even flinching as he realised that the teen's eyes had changed from their normal brown to a vivid blue -very much like the Autobot's optics.

"Calm down," he ordered gently - knowing that he couldn't push to hard at the moment. Sam was at breaking point. "Now talk to me," he said just as gently but with a firm undercurrent, leaving no option of escape.

"It's spread," Sam muttered after a minute, flicking a quick glance at the man he saw the confusion. "On the beach the other day...I wanted to see what the wounds on my hands looked like - seen as the doctors were so worried. So I unwrapped them...and there was metal in the cuts!! Bee wanted me to tell someone...I couldn't, I was scared. Then when I was at yours I pulled the handle off the door...and then when I looked at it, I found finger marks in the metal -my finger marks." Will blinked slightly bemused, but the teen continued to talk - the words flowing easier now that he had started. "And then today I got up to go back inside...I wanted to have a nap. I found my ankle didn't hurt...I could stand on it properly almost as though it was healed. I had to check...I unwrapped my hands and...and they were completely m-metal. I freaked....I needed to get away...but as I ran it seemed to spread more and more...it wouldn't STOP!"

Will flinched at the desperate shout, but he didn't move away from the teen.

"How far has it spread?" He asked levelly -sealing his emotions away as Sam gazed at him warily out of odd blue eyes. Slowly the teen reached down and pulled up his jeans leg - revealing more of the olive green and brown metal.

"It's up to my shoulders," he whispered. "But look at this," he said softly, and Will leaned forward to watch as the teen frowned at the small patch of his leg that he was showing...Before his startled eyes a patch of tanned skin reappeared briefly over the metal, before vanishing once more.

"Well thats different," he remarked drily, startling a slightly bitter laugh from the teen.

"Thats one way of describing it."

"I wish you'd told me sooner...we could have got help, or at least you wouldn't have had to go through this alone," Will chided softly.

"I didn't even tell Bee," Sam admitted. "I was scared - I mean what the hell am I? I'm not an Autobot...but I don't think I'm human anymore." Will sighed...life hadn't gone easy on the kid, and this last thing was more than unfair - to be frank he was surprised that Sam wasn't more of a jabbering wreck. However, he'd be damned if he let the kid think he'd be abandoned.

"Whatever is happening to you, we will deal," Will said firmly. "It doesn't matter what you look like or what you become...inside and to us you'll always be Sam." _I hope. _He added silently - he hoped that Sam's other close friends and loved ones would echo his sentiments- he dreaded to think what rejection from any of them would do to the boy.

"Do you mean that?" The blue eyes were fastened on him. Sam needed to know desperately - just the knowledge that he had one ally that wouldn't abandon him would make it easier to face what was happening.

"Yes I mean it." The lack of hesitation in his reply seemed to make the boy relax, which Will was grateful.

"Thank you."

"Look I'd better contact Bee and Ironhide - they're probably tearing the place up looking for you. And then I think we should head back to base - I think Ratchet and Optimus should look at you," he saw the apprehension that flashed in Sam's changed eyes, but then the teen sighed and nodded knowing that he definately needed help now.

Will kept a close eye on the skittish teen as he radioed the Autobots - he knew that Sam was still tempted to take off and hide and he didn't want that to happen. They needed to find out what was going on - and work something out, because he had little doubt that this was going to destroy the teen's life as it currently was...and he didn't want it to destroy Sam as well.

TRTRTR

Bee rumbled angrily as he sped onto the beach, followed closely by Ironhide. He had been relived to hear that Will had found his charge - but he was mad at Sam for worrying him, and worried by the tension in the soldiers voice when he'd radioed them. However, he screeched to a halt as he caught sight of his charge whom was cowering behind Will - watching them approach. Instantly the Yellow Bot transformed - his optics anxious as he examined the teen.

"What has happened to him?" Ironhide demanded, transforming behind the younger bot - his blue optics intent as he examined the changes to Sam's body.

"Are you alright?" Bee asked anxiously - his anger deflating as he saw the fear on the teens face. His own optics wide as he gazed at the metal covering the teen's arms - and the cannons they sported. Silently Sam shrugged - still slightly fearful of Ironhide whom was staring at him in shock, and Bee clicked sadly.

"Ironhide quit staring," Will growled at the weapons specialist whom blinked and looked away - looking sheepishm whilst Sam just flushed with embarrasment. "We need to head back to base, I think Sam needs to be examined by Ratchet. When we get there - head straight to the Autobot hangar - I'm sure Sam doesn't want a lot of attention." A quick glance at said teen, confirmed this as he gave a minute nod.

Without a word Bee transformed once more and drove slowly across to his charge, and then decided to use his radio.

"You are the person I care most about," his radio chimed- repeating the words he'd reassured Sam with following Optimus's death. It seemed to have the desired effect as the teen visibily relaxed, and cautiously reached out to pat the camaro.

"It'll be okay Sam, we'll be with you," Will added and Sam managed to give him a small smile, before carefully climbing into Bee who hummed softly at him. Behind them Ironhide grumbled - still wanting answers, however, after a stern look from Will he quietened down and transformed - allowing the soldier to clamber in.

TRTRTR

Sam felt his gut...processors? clench with fear and unease as they drove through the gate of the NEST base. He'd been happy - well as happy as you could be after a beating from a Decepticon the last time he'd gone through those gates...now he felt like he was going to his own execution. Bee had been silent except for soft music coming from his radio - and Sam wasn't sure whether he was worried or grateful; he knew that at some point he would have to apologise for hiding this from his loyal Guardian but he couldn't bring himself to do it at that moment. His nerves weren't helped by the fact that he could feel the metal slowly moving upwards - it wasn't painful...more uncomfortable.

He grew tenser as the two Autobots drove into the hangar that currently served as their home - ducking down slightly as they went past the manned communications suite. Showing the Autobots was one thing...dealing with the rest of the NEST team, or worse his parents or Mikaela was another thing.

The other Autobots...with the exception of Arcee who was off-base with Mikaela were in the hangar and they all turned to look as Bee and Ironhide entered. As soon as Ironhide stopped, Will slid out allowing the weapons specialist to transform as he moved towards Bee.

"Optimus we have a situation," Ironhide said grimly, looking up at Optimus whom shifted his gaze to Bee; it was the first time they'd come face to face since their argument.

"What is it?"

"It's me," Sam said as he reluctantly allowed Will to pull him out of Bee, his Guardian immediately transforming and resting a finger on his shoulder in support. The Autobots stared at the human they owed everything to...Although he retained a humanoid figure - his entire body was now covered in olive-green and brown metal, scared blue optics stared up at them warily as he shrank back against Will and Bee. "I guess the Primes got what they wanted....?"

TRTRTR

Please let me know what you think. See you all tomorrow :D. x


	12. Autobots, Scans and Parents

Thanks for the reviews folks! Enjoy.

TRTRTR

For several long moments silence reigned after Sam's question, and the teen squirmed uneasily.

"What?" Will finally demanded once he'd kicked his mind back into gear, his eyes glinting angrily as he glared up at Optimus - the only Prime he knew.

"I gave the shard that you allowed me to keep, to Sam on the orders of the ancient Primes," Optimus said slowly, his optics fixed on Sam. "They told me that it would protect him in the event that his life was threatened, at great cost - but they would not tell me the specifics."

"I should never have let you keep it," Will muttered before turning to glance at Sam. "And you used it?"

"No - well not on me," Sam replied - gazing briefly at Bee. "I put it in Bee's spark during the battle - thats how I cut my hands up. I guess thats why its taken so long."

"But why would they want to turn the boy into an Autobot?" Sideswipe ask, joining in the conversation as he leant forward to examine the teen.

"When I 'died' in Egypt - they said they'd been watching me and that I was fated to save Optimus. I got the sense that it was a fate that wouldn't just end when I brought him back, and from the looks of it I was right," Sam replied - ignoring the staring silver Bot and gazing up at Optimus for confirmation of his suspicions.

"It is possible - and your species is much shorter lived than our own. I am sorry Sam, I suspected what would happen but they would not confirm or discard my questions and I did not wish to worry you," Optimus sighed. "I would rather that you'd have been given a choice."

"I did," Sam said softly - slightly taken aback by the apology. "I guessed that this might be what it did - but seen as I used it on Bee I didn't think it would affect me."

"Come here Sam," Ratchet spoke up at last, beckoning for the teen to come to him. "Let us see just what this shard has done to your operating systems."

Nervously Sam moved across to the Medic, shadowed closely by Bee and Will whom was clearly still fuming about being kept in the dark. As he came to a halt - he realised distantly that despite the fact that he was supposedly...possibly and Autobot - the others still towered over him - it certainly hadn't done anything to him height-wise. Shaking his head at his own random thoughts he looked up at the large Yellow bot, his own blue optics as wide as the Medic whom was examining him closely.

"Relax- I am just going to scan you," Ratchet instructed with a gentleness, that few except Bee had ever seen or experienced. It didn't take his advanced sensors to tell that the teen was terrified. The Medic held out his hand, and a bright beam of blue light shot out - running up and down Sam's body as the teen froze.

TR

"Well?" Ironhide demanded impatiently when the scan ended - and Ratchet glared at him until the weapons specialist stilled and looked sheepish.

"The metal has completely replaced his skeleton - although there are traces of organic material present. His internal systems are currently in the process of transformation - apparently at an increasing rate. I also detected energy - similar to that found on the Allspark," the Medic reported calmly, before gazing down at Sam. "Sam would you lift aside your chest plate please?

Sam started at the request, and then felt like an idiot. With trembling fingers he reached up and slowly pulled his chestplate aside - revealing an inner cavity. There was a collective gasp as the Autobots and Will peered inside.

"What is it?" He asked warily - not sure if he could handle much more.

"You have a spark," Jolt murmured in awe - and Sam frowned surely that was a logical conclusion - he was a bot now and bots had sparks not hearts. Seeing his charge's confusion Bee hastened to explain.

"A new spark can only be created with the power of the Allspark," the Yellow Bot explained - deciding it was best to leave out the fact that Sam's spark would dull occasionally, revealing similar markings to those that had adorned the cube.

"But the Allsparks gone," Will said as Sam slowly closed his chestplate- quite happy to hide this latest sign of his oddness and change.

"Yes - but Sam was exposed to its energy three times," Optimus spoke up thoughtfully. "Twice in Mission City when it powered up and created the new machines, and secondly when he pushed it into Megatron's spark. And he was exposed to it again when he touched the shard that transferred his knowledge to his mind."

"So it is possible that there was enough energy for this to occur?" Ironhide asked looking at Ratchet for confirmation.

"Yes - it takes very little Allspark energy to create a spark," the medic confirmed solemnly as he gazed down at Sam curiously.

"I have a question?" Sam asked suddenly glancing up at him. "You said that there are traces of organic material? Is that why I can do this?" He asked sticking his arm out - flinching at the sight of his weapons - before he focused on it, making skin appear as he had done at the beach and showing the medic.

"I have only heard of several cases such as this," Ratchet said in awe as he examined the skin closely for a second before it vanished.

"The Decepticon that attacked me at college?" Sam guessed and the Medic nodded grimly - his eyes narrowing as he remembered how close they'd come to losing Sam then.

"Yes - and there were others. A set of Autobot twins - I believe they came into contact with one of your planet's long distance probes. Shortly after they began to display the talents shown by yourself - they were able to use humans as their alt form," Ratchet explained - Sam brightened at his, if he could only get the skin to spread and hold it for longer than a minute or so he could rescue at least some part of his life.

"Will he be able to transform like we can?" Bee asked.

"I'm not sure - the scan shows he has the right processors. But the way in which he was formed and the fact that he should in time be able to pose as a human might mean that he cannot take a mechanical alt form," Ratchet said, one giant hand scratching at his head plate as he stared at Sam.

"Either way - you must not try yet," Optimus said sternly. "You are new to this form - and the abilities that come with it. We would not wish you to get stuck in your alt form," he warned gazing at Sam whom nodded promptly - he had no interest in winding up any more stuck than he already was.

"So he gets a clean bill of health?" Will asked - relieved that there had been some good news in the whole complicated mess.

"Yes," Ratchet said firmly and the Soldier relaxed.

"Good," he nodded and then turned to Sam. "We're going to have to inform your parents though," he said - deciding that it had to be up to Sam to talk to Mikaela - at once the brief brightness that Sam had displayed vanished and his optics dimmed as he seemed to curl in on himself.

"The Major is correct - your creators must know the truth," Ironhide butted in and Will wanted to borrow Ratchet's beloved wrench - Sam did not need too much pressure.

"I know - its just they're going to freak," Sam said quietly - and human and Autobot alike heard the unspoken fear in his words..._What if they abandoned him?_

"I will send Epps and one of the other men to fetch them, it'll be easier for them to come here," Will said decisiviely, knowing that however, badly the meeting between child and parent went it had to happen.

"Can I wait here?" Sam asked - glancing pleadingly at the other Autobots, he wasn't ready to face the rest of the base yet.

"Of course," Bee said at once, the look in his optics warning the others not to argue with him.

"I will be right back - don't worry Sam," Will said, patting the tin on the shoulder and nodding at the Autobots before turning and hurrying off in search of his men.

TRTR

"You need a name!" Mudflap burst out a few minutes later - he and his twin had been uncharacteristically quiet over the last few minutes. But now they bounced up and down with excitement as they studied Sam.

"One step at a time," Optimus cautioned - seeing that Sam was disturbed by the that he could no longer be Sam Witwicky - although it was probably going to be the situation once the government discovered what happened. Bee nodded in agreement as he settled himself down on the ground, allowing Sam to climb on to his leg - humming softly to comfort his charge.

TRTRTR

4 Hours Later:

Ron and Judy Witwicky looked around anxiously - they had been brought to the NEST base by chopper just under an hour ago and then left in a small conference room. The soldier that had brought them...Epps, had been unable to tell them what was happening - only that it involved Sam, whom they hadn't seen or spoken to since he'd taken off to stay at the Lennox's. Remembering the last time they had been summoned here...to find their only child fighting for his life - only increased their anxiety as they waited for someone to come.

A few minutes later they were rewarded by the door opening and a soldier they recognised as Major Lennox stepping into the room, looking worried and solemn.

"Major what is this about?" Ron demanded at once - shooting to his feet as the soldier moved forwards.

"Please sit down - I need to have a word with you before Sam comes," Lennox said calmly, meeting the worried man's gaze squarely - now was not the time to fall to pieces. Obediently Ron sat once more.

"Is Sam okay?" Judy asked as he remained silent and he sighed - this was going to be a helluva conversation.

"He is injured and back at the base," he replied before hesitating. "There has however, been an unforseen {by all except the primes - including Optimus!} development with some of his injuries."

"What do you mean?" The Witwicky's demanded.

"The injuries on his hands were caused by contact with a remnant of the alien device he found in Egypt - this combined with his previous exposure to the earlier device - the cube that was destroyed in Mission City has resulted in some dramatic changes," he explained - cursing how inadequate his words were in trying to explain what had happened to their son...to his friend.

"What changes?" Judy asked, and Will tilted his head as he heard movement outside the door - his gut clenching he turned and beckoned to the figure hovering just out of sight.

The Witwicky's recoiled in shock and fear as a small Autobot cautiously entered the room - wide, fearful optics locked on them as it moved to Will's side and halted.

"What is this?" Ron demanded angrily, his gaze raking the camouflage coloured Autobot - noting the human like frame and the weapons adorning both arms. At his tone the small Bot flinched, and Will laid a reasurring hand on his arm.

"Mom? Dad? Please don't freak," Sam said in a rush - drawing courage from his friend's support. His parents froze as they heard their son's voice coming from this alien Autobot, their eyes widening as they stared at him.

"Sam....?" Judy asked, tears coming to her eyes as the Autobot...her son nodded in response - his own optics watering {with lubricant rather than tears}. As reality crashed in on her she wailed, turning away from the Autobot and hiding her face behind her husband...unable to look at him.

"What have you and those creatures done to him?" Ron demanded looking at Will - unable to look at the thing that had been his one and only child; although out of the corner of his eye he saw the Autobot shrink in on himself - such a Sam like gesture that he wanted to join his wife and cry.

"It was an accident!" Sam butted in - burying his pain as he leapt to defend the Autobots - deciding that his parents didn't need to know that he had knowingly taken the shard when he had suspiscions of what it would do to him. "It wouldn't have done anything to me - but I gripped the shard to hard when I put it in Bee's spark and it cut into my hands."

"What were you doing with it anyway?" Ron demanded harshly - although he actually looked at Sam this time - for which the teen was grateful.

"I was given it in case the Decepticons did come looking for us," he explained and anger flashed over his fathers face as memory of their earlier argument about him getting involved in this war flashed back to both of them. "Dad please."

Ron flinched as he heard his son's voice pleading with him. However, whilst the voice was that of Sam - the eyes...optics staring at him, and the body stood beside him were no longer those of his little boy. His Sam was gone - taken by this war that he should never have been involved with anyway.

"I'm sorry, I can't...I just can't," he muttered turning his back on Sam and the glowering Major as he turned to try and comfort his wife whom was still weeping and wailing behind him.

Sam felt his heart...Spark shatter in desolation as his parents turned away from him. Deep down he had expected it...had known that they wouldn't be able to look at him and see the boy he had been. He suspected that even if he had been able to cover himself in skin and hold the transformation - they would still have rejected him. Blinking rapidly he flinched as Lennox nudged him gently, looking into his friend's worried face he felt himself losing the last of his control.

"I'm sorry," he whispered - both to his friend and to his parents before he turned and fled the room. Wincing as his metallic limbs clanked as he moved.

TR

"Bee!" He cried as he burst out of the communications suite - oblivious to the startled soldiers and other base personnel watching his sudden appearance. At once the anxious Camaro that had been waiting patiently outside revved and shot forward to meet his sobbing charge - whom clambered awkwardly into the front seat. "Go Bee! Please just go!" Sam managed to stammer out as he curled into the front seat. Without question the loyal Guardian gunned his engines, spinning quickly and heading for the base gate - he knew that his charge needed to get away from everyone and let his emotions out...their cove would be perfect.

Will had followed Sam out of the building and could only watch as the Camaro and its precious cargo sped away. Sighing grimly he turned around - shouting at the staring audience to get back to work. Stalking back inside - he headed back to where he'd left the Witwicky's - he had some harsh things to say to them and then he was going to go find Ironhide and go find the teen before he went completely the edge.

TRTRTR

Let me know folks! x


	13. Mirrors, Choices and Love

Sorry for the late update folks! I've been without internet for the last few days.

Thanks for the reviews!

TRTRTR

Six days later:

Sam sighed as he gazed down at the boxes marked as 'Sam's Stuff' that had been delivered to the Autobot hangar that morning. This he knew, was confirmation of his parents choice to push him out of their lives - he knew from Jolt that Will had forcibly had his parents led of the base. Apparently they'd said some stuff that had made the normally level-headed soldier fly off the handle - and Sam still hadn't been able to pry what had happened out of his friend. Resting one mechanical hand on the box lid he then turned around - he wasn't ready to look at the remnants of his old life.

Turning around he glanced around the room - the Autobots had carefully built a seperate room into the hangar that was big enough for him and one of them to fit in at a time - although it was a bit of a squeeze for Optiumus and Ironhide the largest of the two Bots. It was a sparse affair - a strong metal bed had been provided seen as he didn't have an alt form to sleep...recharge in, there was some shelves with stuff that he'd been given to take care of his new body with, several metal chairs for himself and his human visitors and a mirror... it was this that he now turned to. He'd made Will cover it with a piece of cloth - he hadn't been ready to see himself; it would have made what was happening to real. However, now he needed to see...needed to know and deal - especially as Ratchet had heard from Arcee that the Bot and Mikaela were heading back to base - the latter oblivious to what had happened to him.

Cautiously he moved across to the mirror, and with a trembling hand he slowly drew the cloth aside carefully keeping his optics focused on the floor.

"C'mon Witwicky," he told himself sternly taking what would have been a deep breath if he was still human. It took all his will power, but slowly he raised his eyes until he met those of his reflection. It wasn't quite as bad as he imagined...if anything he looked like a smaller, camoflage coloured version of Bee. His face and head was identical to Bees save for the colour...right down to the metal flaps that could snap down to serve as a battle mask, or as he'd discovered just a mask in general. Unlike the other Autobots his chest was made up of only a couple of large plates - including the moveable one which hid his spark - the metal covering him was smooth, although he'd discovered the odd Cybertronian symbol engraved into his body. Remnants of the shard he guessed. His limbs were very humonoid in design - except for the small wheels that ran down the centre of his legs.

Turning slightly he examined the cannons that were attached to his shoulders - unlike Ironhide though he could retract his cannons when necessary - a point that had caused the weapons specialist to grumble loudly. There were smaller - but, no less deadly guns mounted on the back of his lower arms, just above his hands. Although they, like the rest of him were a lot smaller than his Autobot friends - they were just as deadly. As Galloway had nearly found out the other day - the bearucrat had been sent to discuss Sam's change of status...or rather species and what was to be done with him; however, it had been clear to both Sam and Will that the man wasn't interested in what was best for Sam and when he'd mentioned tests and experiments Sam had exploded - his cannons tearing holes in the walls either side of the infuriating man. Will had hastily removed Galloway - gleefully expelling the man from the base and informing him that Sam would be staying on the base and with the other Autobots as long he wanted to.

Laughing at that memory he sweapt his optics up and down his body. All in all, he supposed that his new form was too bad. In fact his colouring was highly suitable considering the fact that he seemed to have become a fixture of the NEST base - if he'd been bigger and able to transform like the other Bots {which, was still a possibility} - then he'd have been able to imitate any one of the camoflauge vehicles parked around the base.

TR

Will paused on the threshold to Sam's room as he saw the teen considering himself in the mirror. It was a huge step forward - Sam's refusal to look at himself had worried the soldier a lot because it meant that the teen was in denial. He knew that the meeting with Galloway hadn't helped matters - and he'd thoroughly enjoyed removing the man from his base yet again. Although his enjoyment hadn't been as complete as when the idiot had pulled his parachute open in the plane. Smirking at such 'fond memories' he moved forward again and coughed quietly to get the teen's attention.

"I knew you were there," Sam said with a small laugh, turning his blue optics to gaze at his friend. "Bee messed with my scanners - he thought I'd need the extra sensitivity." He explained seeing the bemusement on the soldier's face - after all the marines were known for their stealth skills.

"Nice to know I'm not losing my touch," Will said - somewhat relieved. The mini- Bot grinned at that before turning back to glance at the mirror briefly before swinging round completely to pay attention to his friend.

"Whats wrong?"

"Arcee just messaged in - she and Mikaela are nearly at the base. Apparently Mikaela's got fed up of waiting for you," Will said - mentally flinching as the grin disappeared from Sam's face and the blue optics dimmed. His glance flickered to the boxes that the teen's parents had sent and he sighed - the world seemed determined to kick Sam whilst he was down.

"I've got to talk with her sooner or later," Sam said after a few minutes - trying to ignore how his spark seemed to churn in response to his emotions. Will nodded - impressed by how calm the teen managed to be.

"That wasn't all I wanted to talk to you about," He said after a moment, moving across to sit in one of the chairs. After a second Sam followed suit and dropped into one of the metal chairs - wincing at the clang that rang through the room.

"What else is there?" He asked - hoping that nothing else was going to screw up his life even more.

"We've heard back from the government regarding your status," Will said and Sam tensed - recalling again the screwed up meeting with Galloway. "Don't worry Galloway had no say in it in the end - I explained to my superiors about his behaviour and his opinon was discarded."

"So what did they decide?"

"Due to the fact that Optimus and Ratchet explained about your Bot - to - human transforming capabilities, they have agreed that you will remain an American citizen. However, they feel that it will be for the best if you remain with NEST and the Autobots until further notice and that it may be wise for you to choose a name similar to those of the other AutoBots."

Sam was silent for several minutes as he considered the information - his blue optics narrow as he viewed the implications. At least he wasn't being disowned by his country or government, and as for staying with NEST and the Autobots that wasn't exactly a revelation - after all it was the only home he had left.

"Sounds alright," he said cautiously, and Will smiled with relief -truth be told he'd been pleasantly surprised by the decision.

"I'd advise you to choose an 'Autobot' name soon, as the twins are coming up with wilder and wilder suggestions by the minute," the soldier shuddered and Sam had to laugh - he'd also heard some of the decisions and was fiercely determined that he wasn't going to use any of them.

"Is there anything else?" He asked - wanting to get all this over and done with before he had to face his girlfriend and the probable rejection that would come with that meeting.

"I was wondering about you wanted to do?" Will said slowly. "I mean going back to college is kind of out considering the Government want you to remain on base. But you could do distance learning? Or work with Leo in the tech centre?" Sam tilted his head to one side and then turned his optics to his arms - considering his weapons - the options that Will had mentioned were fine for the old Sam; for the geeky teen that had sat in Astrology 101 just a few weeks ago. But for the new Sam? For the Sam that was losing everything, whom was no longer human?

"I want to fight," he said suddenly, gazing up at his friend and meeting his gaze squarely. Instead of surprise or refusal, he found approval and pride in Will's eyes as the soldier slowly nodded.

"I figured as much," he admitted. "I just wanted you to know that there were other options if you wanted them."

"Thank you," Sam said softly - glad to realise that someone was still able to see him as Sam, rather than an oddity. "But I need to do this - I need to fight."

"I'll talk to Ironhide later - he can handle your Autobot training, but you should do some exercises with me and the men. After all you can always pose as a NEST soldier when necessary," Will said thoughtfully and Sam nodded, feeling a weight lift of his shoulders as he realised that he had a purpose now. "I'll send a message through when she gets here," he added as he climbed gracefully to his feet and Sam nodded - pleased to realise that his fear over the upcoming meeting with Mikaela had lessened somewhat in light of his plans. With a brief wave the soldier left.

TRTRTR

Mikaela scowled as she was led into a small conference room - she was sick and tired of all the secrecy. She knew that something was going on with Sam and it worried her - which, wasn't helped by the fact that Lennox and the other NEST soldiers were remaining stum or that Sam had been dodging her calls for the last few weeks.

"Sam will be here in a minute," the soldier that had led her here said briefly, before disappearing. Sighing irritably she dropped into a seat to wait - hoping that Sam had a very good reason for ignoring her.

Sam hesitated just outside the room and quickly glanced at his reflection in the window...he'd managed to partially transform himself, and normal tanned skin covered his head, arms and neck. It was taking quite a bit of concentration to keep it in place - which was why he hadn't bothered to change his entire body - although Ratchet had reassured him that in time it would be second nature for him to transform. Summoning his courage...and reassured by the fact that Bee was waiting outside in case he needed to get away fast he slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

Mikaela looked up as Sam cautiously stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Her eyes sweapt over him - noting that his injuries had healed and that he looked a lot better than when she'd last seen him.

"Sam Witwicky you'd better have a good reason for avoiding me," she said crossly as she got to her feet and glared fiercely at him. Swallowing hard Sam moved slightly closer.

"Mikaela..." he hesitated for a second, terrified of her reaction. "You know I used the shard on Bee during the battle?"

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"Well when it sliced into my hands, when I was putting it in his spark it started to change me."

"Change you how?" She didn't like where this was going, recalling the warning that had accompanied the 'gift.'

"Please, please don't freak!" Sam begged and she tensed - this was sounding worse by the minute. Shakily Sam backed away - knowing that he was going to lose her. "I love you," he said softly meeting her gaze for a second, before he allowed himself to transform.

Mikaela felt her eyes grow wide as she found herself staring at a small, camoflague coloured Autobot wearing Sam's close. Blue optics gazed at her sadly, with more than a hint of wariness in them - and she realised that Sam was scared. Her emotions were in a spin and she couldn't identify with any clarity what exactly she was feeling. She loved Sam...she knew that, and she knew that he loved her - loved her enough to die for her. Silently she moved forwards and the Bot...Sam froze - watching as she halted just in front of him and raised a trembling hand to touch his face. The metal was smooth under her touch, it was warm and seemed to pulse with energy -but it was still metal. The scared blue optics were tilted downwards. Moving her hand she carefully tilted his head up so that she could look into his optics.

Love. Fear. Grief. Anger. Shame. Defiance. The blue optics showed an inferno of emotions as Sam warily met her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and she could hear the fear of rejection in his voice.

"Sam I..." She hesitated, this was not what she'd expected and in all honesty she didn't know what to feel or do, but she couldn't bear the fear in his eyes. "I love you, but I don't know how I feel about this. I need some time to think?"

"I'll understand if you want to leave," he said, shocked that she wasn't already heading out of the door.

"Whatever I decide I won't just leave - no matter what, we'll always be friends," she replied softly, sincerely. "We've been through too much for this to change everything."

"Thank you," Sam said, unable to believe that she was standing by him after what his parents had done - he knew in his spark that 'they' were over; but to have her as a friend was better than losing her all together.

"I love you," she repeated slowly letting go of his chin. "Let me have some time, okay?" She asked as she headed for the door.

"As long as you need," Sam said. "I'll be here when you want me."

He watched as she left - and he couldn't help but contrast it with his wild exit last time he'd confronted his loved ones. Inside he felt a twinge of bitterness - how could his {ex} girlfriend accept him but his parents couldn't. Weren't they suppose to stay by him no matter what he did, or what happened? Quashing his pain he also headed to the door - he wanted to find Bee and head to their cove. He knew that Will had left word with the gate guards to allow them to go when they wanted - realising that the cove had become something of a sanctuary for the two young Bots.

TRTRTRTR

Apologies again for the delay in updating.

Let me know what you think!

TR

PS: Please msg me with suggestions for an Autobot name for Sam - I have a few ideas but I'd love your input.


	14. Training, Battle and realisations

Hi Guys! I'm sorry for the long break between posts, I was away for a couple of months and have recently moved to university - so I've been deprived of fan fiction time. But thanks for all the reviews and suggestions for Sam's name.

Enjoy!

TRTRTR

Two Months Later:

Sam sighed as he settled down to clean himself off, despite it being a couple of months since his inadvertent change of status he was still not entirely used to his new reality. The action of scrubbing his metal frame after a 'training session' with Ironhide, only served to drive such changes home. The clanking of his joints and pistons as he moved, the colouration of his metal and just the general lack of humaness made him uneasy. But even though he had now managed to grasp his human transformation and could maintain it for a couple of days at a time, he knew better than to neglect what was now his true form…A run in with a wrench-wielding Ratchet early on his adaptation had meant that, that lesson in particular had been driven home.

Aside from the strangeness of the changes he had physically undergone, the last couple of months had been both good and bad. As agreed with Will, he had been undergoing training with both Ironhide (otherwise known as the 'demonic taskmaster') and the NEST soldiers, whom had surprisingly taken to him at once…in their eyes he had instantly been a member of their family; Will and Epps in particular had taken him under their wing and when they had free time they made sure to involve him in their off time activities and not to let him dwell on things. His stronger metal frame and advanced mental processors had meant that, their aspect of his training had been very easy and he was now considered officially as an 'active' member of the team. The fact that he had achieved that and was considered an asset had helped him recover a lot more of his confidence.

His Autobot training hadn't proceeded at the same pace, although according to the older bots he was doing very well. Part of the issue there he knew was the fact that they were finding it hard to release the notion of having to protect him, Bee in particular had found that aspect hard…even going so far as to jump between him and Ironhide when the latter had been testing his armour. The blasting that the young Yellow Bot had received had left both Bee and Sam subdued, and his guardian was doing his best to stifle his seemingly instinctive need to protect Sam. However, they were as close as ever, aided by the fact that Bee spent every night recharging in Sam's room - the closeness comforting both of them. The other issue with that training had been his size, although apparently the shard hadn't been finished with changing him, and he had grown a bit since his initial transformation - the metal spreading till he was only a mite shorter than Arcee…of course this meant that when he looked human, he was a giant of a human.

However, his life outside the training and base had definitely gone to hell. A week or so after his stuff had been shipped to him from his parents, they had packed up house and moved without leaving a forward address…thanks to his new military contacts he had managed to find out that they'd moved to Paris, putting as much distance between him and them as possible. He scrubbed more fiercely at his chest plates as he felt the familiar burn in his optics, that pain was not one that was going to vanish any time soon.

Mikaela was another delicate point, as he had known from the moment he saw her in his new form, they were over and although they remained friends their was an obvious chasm between them now, and they were slowly drifting apart. Although she was often on base, due to the fact that Arcee was still her guardian and the fact that Ratchet had been working on repairing Wheel's eye. Leo had also become slightly distant, but Sam had a strange feeling that, that was because the other teen was slightly jealous of the fact he could only study and help understand the amazing technology of the Autobots whilst Sam with apparently little effort could experience it.

TRTRTR

Will yawned slightly as he walked towards the Autobot hangar, it had been a long couple of months despite the suspicious lack of action on the behalf of the Decepticon's…they'd only had to mobilize once to deal with a recent arrival in New York, and that battle had been minor as the Con had injured itself during landing. Jolt and Sideswipe had quickly taken him down, and then complained bitterly about the lack of fun that the battle had provided. The rest of NEST had just been relieved that they hadn't had to trash another city, and that they'd escaped with only minor injuries for once.

Shaking his head he entered the hangar and waved distractedly at Ironhide whom was being berated by an irate Ratchet about something or other, he had learnt long ago to stay away from the pair when they were bickering, especially when it was Ratchet who was in a bad mood. A quick glance told him that the twins were recharging, and that the other Bots were still out on patrol. Skirting the irrepressible twins he made his way into the separate part that served as Sam's and Bee's room.

"Afternoon Sam," he said in greeting as he glanced at the small Bot whom was engrossed in cleaning himself, before throwing himself into an empty seat.

"Afternoon," Sam returned the greeting, his blue optics narrowing as he examined his canons for a second before he turned his attention to his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I've been sent to pass on a request," Will grinned and Sam tensed nervously, detecting the mischief in the soldier's face.

"Oh…?"

"Sarah and Annie want you to come round for dinner," Will said with an even broader grin as Sam blinked at him.

"Erm….did you explain about the whole not eating thing?" Was all that Sam could think to ask, he was shocked that Will and Sarah would want them near their house after what had happened last time.

"Yes its fine, it's a team thing so everyone will be there," Will explained and Sam relaxed slightly.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight," Will replied evenly and Sam nodded, his optics slightly narrow as he considered his friend… there was definitely something going on, the man seemed too happy about something.

"Okay," he said, knowing that he couldn't exactly back out even though he was very suspicious.

"Great, come on then…Ironhide's going to drop you at mine, Annie wants to spend some time with you and Sarah has some errands for me to run," Will said bounding to his feet with such enthusiasm that Sam knew for a fact that he'd been had, he just wished he knew how.

TRTRTR

Sam shifted uneasily under Sarah's assessing gaze, wishing that Ironhide and Will had stuck around for a while after dropping him off. However, it seemed that weapons specialist was in on whatever Will had planned, and they'd both vanished to do 'Sarah's errands'. Shaking his head slightly he returned his focus to Sarah - he had chosen to come in his alt form…not quite ready to show her his new form, especially after his last visit.

"It's good to see you again Sam," Sarah said gently at last, and she was sincere. She had been very worried about the teen that had wormed his way into her heart, during his brief visit, Will had informed her about what had happened and why he had, had to disappear so suddenly…but in her eyes he was still that lost teenager.

"Thank you ma'am," he said softly somewhat surprised, his eyes brightening as he met her gaze and she smiled at him- despite her surprise at seeing that even in his 'alt' form his eyes were the same bright blue as his optics, seemingly at odds with his tanned skin and brown hair.

"None of that ma'am business it makes me feel old, call me Sarah like I said before. Now come on in, Annie's been desperate to see you," Sarah said beckoning him to follow as she turned to go in, relaxing at last Sam followed…surprisingly eager to see the little girl - it would be nice to spend time with someone whom was non- military or non-alien.

TRTR

Okay…he'd changed his mind, it was definitely not easier to spend time with a toddler, especially one that was fascinated by anything robotic and had seemingly no limits to her energy.

"Up Sam, UP!" Said small child demanded, blue eyes fierce as she stared up at the teenager meeting his eyes without hesitation. Sighing in resignation, and hearing Sarah giggle from the kitchen where she was working on dinner he caved to the child's demands, carefully swinging her up into the air and spinning her round. He was very careful about his strength, knowing that he could do a lot of damage if he wasn't…and this child was precious.

"Last time okay," he said, but he knew that it was a pointless statement…after all that was what he'd been saying for the last hour or so, and yet he kept caving to the child. He wondered where Will and the rest of the NEST team was…perhaps they were waiting for him to wear Annie out before they arrived. If that was the case then they might get a demonstration of what his canons could do….away from the house of course.

As he moved to set Annie on the floor once more despite her protests, he felt one of his sensors chime. Instantly alert he tensed, scanning the area around the house… fear and horror welling in his spark as he picked up a signal, instantly identifying it as a Con signal by the wrongness that was apparently a feature of all Cons' sparks, due to their betrayal of their own species.

"Sarah," he called anxiously, and she was there at once looking relieved to see that Annie was safely in his arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing how tense he was, and the look of concern on his face. At once the concern vanished to be replaced by determination, turning he quickly passed the squirming toddler to her.

"Do you have a cellar?" He asked, not taking his attention of the rapidly approaching signal.

"Yes, why? What is it Sam?" She asked fearfully.

"Take Annie down there and barricade yourselves in," he ordered grimly. "There's a Con heading this way," he explained. Paling she nodded as she pulled her daughter closer to her body, however, as she reached the door she turned to look at him.

"Sam come with us, please," she begged, it went against every fibre of her being to let the teen take on such a fight…even if he was a Bot now, he was such a small one.

"He would be able to detect me on his sensors, I would endanger you. Besides I can hold him," Sam said steadily…I hope he added silently. "Besides I've signalled the others, so I only need to slow him down. Sarah please, get yourself into the cellar and stay there till one of us comes to get you."

"Be careful," she whispered realising that this was an argument that she wasn't going to win, Sam gave her a brief smile and then as she disappeared he headed out the back door intent on heading off the attack.

As soon as he was outside he transformed, feeling reassured for once to see the sleek metal contours of his body, and to feel the power thrumming through his canons as he readied them. Remembering what he'd told Sarah he quickly sent out a distress call to the other Bots and to the NEST base.

TR

Barricade hesitated for a second as he caught the Autobot signal, growling to himself. It had taken the Con's some time to find this place, since Soundwave had been destroyed their hacking abilities had been severely damaged. However, it would be worth it in the end…they had tracked down the human soldier's family, and once they had them they would force the man to surrender the troublesome human boy to them as ransom. But the Autobot troubled him, he had carefully concealed himself in town…and had waited till he saw the Autobot weapons specialist and soldier in town before coming out here. He had no intention of facing up against Ironhide…or any of the others if he could help it, that blasted Jolt had severely damaged his processors last time.

Re-examining the signal he realised that the signal did not match any of the Bots that he was familiar with…could it be that there were more newcomers? Deciding that it was worse to face Megatron's wrath than to at least try to secure the humans, he moved forwards emerging from the tree line.

TR

Sam groaned as he saw Barricade appear from the trees, he had hoped that it was just going to be another copy of Ravage or something that was headed his way. He felt the old fear that the Con had caused try to well up, but a quick thought to the little girl and Sarah hiding in the bowels of the house made it vanish in a flash. The others were on the way…but it would be too late if he didn't act.

"Barricade!" He yelled striding forward towards the larger robot, his blue optics flashing as his mask slid into place as he increased the distance between them and the house. A second later he had to jump aside, as a violent blast tore the ground where he had been standing into pieces. Grumbling to himself, but suddenly thankful for Ironhide's less than gentle training methods Sam swung round and returned fire with a ferocity that startled the larger robot.

Barricade glowered at the tiny Autobot as the little creature sent a hail of fire in his direction, even as he fired back he was trying to identify the Bot from his databanks but so far it was alluding him…and annoying him. In a sudden blur of movement he shot forwards, and flung himself into the little Bot throwing them backwards across the grass and towards the house. Metal screeched as they rolled over, each striving to get a good shot at the other.

Sam winced as they smashed into the side of the house with a crash that would have deafened his old human ears. Pain registered in his side and arms as he managed to wriggle free of the larger robot, but he ignored it with dogged determination as he shoved Barricade up and out of the rubble of the side of the house. A quick glance made him wince again, the house was already a mess…he was glad that he told Sarah to go underground. Praying that the others arrived soon he mimicked Barricade's actions and tackled the Con, all canon's blasting as he tried to get the other away from the house.

TRTRTR

Sarah fought back sobs as she heard the battle raging above her head. She had never felt such terror, even when she had been faced with the possibility that Will had died when the Decepticons had launched their first attack. Annie was sobbing in her arms, and she could only hold her daughter close and pray as the ground above them shook.

TRTRTR

Will felt sick to his stomach as Ironhide shifted to even greater speeds, breaking every speed law in the world as they raced back towards the house. He cursed himself for getting complacent, for daring to relax when they knew that the Decepticons were still around.

TRTRTR

Bee felt familiar fear welling in his spark…his charge was in danger yet again, and he wasn't there to protect him this time. He never should have agreed to go on patrol, he should have stayed with his boy. The Camaro shuddered even as he sped up, overtaking Optimus and Sideswipe whom had been leading the way.

TRTR

Mikaela had thought that she managed to lock away her feelings for Sam, that she had been able to finally distance herself from here. But the tears that had blossomed in her eyes as she and Leo sat waiting for news at the NEST Base, told her otherwise. And as she stared at the radio, she knew that she had been fooling herself, and hurting Sam with her own inability to cope…she prayed that he would come back this time, so that she could tell him…that she loved him too, now and always.

TRTRTR

Sam was in pain…as in processor shattering pain. Energon was trickling from a deep dent in his side, and causing his reactions to slow. However, doggedly he kept moving himself to shield the house and its precious cargo…his blue optics fierce as they met the grim red ones of his opponent.

"Why do you persist weakling?" Barricade demanded, slightly bemused by the little Bots persistence when it was clear that he was barely able to stay awake let alone fight.

"Because its what I chose to do," Sam gritted out, firing once more at the Con in order to distract him from the new signals that had appeared on his sensors…help was coming. With almost reckless abandon he charged once more at the Con, whom moved forward to meet his advance…the collision sent him flying back into the house once more, and he groaned at the damage he was causing. However, there was no time to worry about that…clambering awkwardly to his feet he pulled himself out of the rubble and fired again and again with a fierce desperation.

TRTR

Ironhide began to transform as soon as he emerged from the tree-line, carefully evicting Will before he could be crushed. His optics blazing as he charged towards Barricade as the Con moved towards the clearly damaged house, his plasma cannons roaring to life even as he sought out Sam. The old weapon's specialist felt a wave of concern and pride as his optics settled on the clearly battered form of the tiny Bot, watching in awe as the staggering youngling met Barricade's advance with fierce fire that was clearly aimed at driving the Con back rather than causing harm.

"Sam," he called in warning as he threw himself at the Con, his cannons blasting into the black con's chest as they collided. With the thrill of battle in his spark he tossed Barricade backwards with ease, his optics narrow as he followed with all guns blazing.

Barricade knew that the tide had turned now that Ironhide had arrived, especially as it meant the others would be turning up. He had not expected the tiny Bot to put up such a fight. Knowing that he would face Megatron's wrath, but not feeling in the mood to sacrifice himself in a pointless battle he turned tail and bolted, transforming as he reached the trees with Ironhide close on his heels.

TRTR

Sam blinked slowly as Ironhide chased the Con into the trees and vanished from sight. Feeling unbelievably weary he turned to consider the wreckage of the Lennox house, it was going to take a lot of work to repair that.

"Sam where's Sarah and Annie?" Will came up running, his eyes frantic as he took in the shattered remains of his house…his mind conjuring up dreadful images, as fear for his family threatened to overwhelm him.

"They're in the cellar, I told them to hide," Sam said slowly, and Will froze for a second for tearing towards what remained of the kitchen. Crying out as he realised that the doorway down to the cellar had been blocked by fallen rubble, about to go into a full blown panic he started when a metal hand came to rest briefly on his shoulder. "Let me," Sam said, carefully moving past the man, trying not to damage the house anymore than it already was. With great care he began to move the rubble aside, motioning for Will to stay out of the way when the soldier made to help.

TRTR

Sarah tensed in fear as she hear movement near the stairs. She had been terrified when the stairs had been blocked off, but the fact that it was being moved terrified her as well…what if it wasn't one of their friends? What if Sam had been killed? Trembling she backed into a corner, hiding a protesting Annie behind her.

"Sarah!" Will's frantic voice broke through her terror, and as she focused she gazed upwards to find her husband and Sam peering in anxiously at her. With a faint sob of relief she scooped Annie up, and made her way on shaking legs across to the bottom of the stairs, tears running free as she gazed up through the hole they'd made in the ceiling.

"Here," Sam said softly gently reaching down so that she could grasp his arm, with great care he gently lifted mother and daughter out of the cellar and set them next to Will whom instantly grabbed his wife and daughter in a hug.

Sam smiled as he saw his friend practically smothering the two in a hug, relieved beyond relief that they were fine…the fact that the doorways had been blocked and filled him with a deep fear that the cellar might have caved. Wearily he sat down with a loud clank that made the family jump apart in fear.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Shit Sam," Will cursed and then glanced at his wife and daughter in horror, before turning his focus back to the small Bot as he took in the damage on Sam's body. Moving to crouch beside the teen, he frowned anxiously as he examined the damage closer. "It was a helluva fight, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Sam agreed. " But worth it," he added as he met Sarah's grateful gaze as she soothed Annie. Will met his optics for a second and then nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, knowing that he could never truly express his gratitude for what the teen had given him. The bright blue optics blinked in acknowledgement, and Will realised with a start that Sam was no longer 'the Kid' he was now, and forever more, the soldier that Will had told him he was in Mission City. What a way for the boy to have to grow up.

"I'm sorry about the house," Sam said to break the intense moment, and Will had to snort as he gazed around at the ruined building.

"Yeah you definitely blitzed it," he admitted, and suddenly Sam's optics gleamed in amusement…however, at Will's curious look he merely shook his head with a minute movement as he heard the noise outside that heralded the arrival of the belated cavalry.

TRTRTRTRTR

I will update asap.

*To address a couple of issues:

*Sam will get his Autobot name next chapter

*I haven't finished with the parents-Sam thing yet, but don't worry I'm not going to

leave things as they are now.


	15. Repairs, Apologies and Names

Hi folks, I am sorry for the long delay - I have had exams and then I caught the flu which knocked me head over heels. So thank you for bearing with me,.

TRTRTR

Bumblebee felt a shudder of relief go through him as his charge gingerly emerged from the wreckage of the house, followed closely by an anxious Will who had an arm wrapped around his family.

"Sam," he rumbled softly as moved to the smaller bot, his optics narrowing as he took in the damage marring the small metal frame and the steady leaking of energon from various places. His youngling had been through hell again, and he struggled to contain the rage threatening to burst free of his spark.

"Hi Bee," Sam said softly glancing up at his Guardian, blinking at the concern in Bee's optics. "I'm okay Bee," he added reassuringly, and then spoilt the effect by stumbling sudden feeling slightly light-headed - however, his fall was broken instantly by a large yellow hand. He glanced up expecting it to be Bee, but found Ratchet examining him sternly instead.

"Youngling I have never known anyone get into as much trouble as you seem to get into," the medic said lightly scolding, and Sam had to grin at that - if the medic had been human it would go without a doubt that he would have more than a few grey hairs because of him.

"It isn't my fault," he pointed out as he let the older Bot ease him to the ground and start to examine his newest injuries. "And Bee's been in just as much trouble as me! If not more!" He protested, and Bee rumbled in protest - he didn't need another lecture from the medic.

"You're both trouble-makers," Ironhide rumbled as he slowly approached the group, still angry that Barricade had turned and run…and that he had managed to lose him in the trees.

"Barricade?" Optimus rumbled grimly.

"Gone for now, I doubt Megatron will be happy with him though," Ironhide replied, drawing a modicum of pleasure from that thought.

"It seems that we will need to be more watchful in future," Optimus said his gaze alternating between Sam's battered form, the wrecked house and the small Lennox family; they had come to close to loosing a lot this time and as much as he hated to admit it, it worried him.

"Ouch!" Sam protested as Ratchet pushed a wire back into place, twisting his head to glare up at the medic.

"Sorry Sam," Ratchet said softly and then gazed up at Optimus. "We should get Sam back to base, he needs some more repairs that I can't do here."

"Very well, we need to regroup anyway."

"Will we should take Sarah and Annie with us for now, your house needs repair and its clearly not safe for them at the moment," Ironhide added, turning to gaze down at his own charges - especially the sniffling toddler that had somehow wormed her way into his iron-clad heart.

"I agree, and send a message to Epps and anyone else on the team with families - I think it might be an idea to bring them all to base," Will said grimly, still shaken by how close he'd come to loosing his whole world to the deceptions…if it hadn't been for Sam…he couldn't even complete that thought.

"We'll take care of that," Sideswipe promised glancing briefly at Jolt who nodded seriously.

Bee rumbled softly as he transformed and rolled up next to Sam, thankful that his charge was still small enough to be able to ride in him. With a weary smile the teen transformed to his own alt form, and with Ratchet's help carefully climbed into the camaro. Relaxing as he watched the others transform around them, and smiling as Annie's tears transformed into excitement as she got to clamber into the weapon's specialist.

"You did good," Bee said softly, but with pride evident in his voice and Sam patted the steering wheel in thanks - it was nice to be the one to save the day for once. Slowly the large group of Autobots rolled out, leaving the wreckage of the house behind them as they headed back to the sanctuary that was the NEST base.

TRTRTRTR

Michaela sighed with relief as she saw the large group of automobiles moving towards the hangar with no obvious signs that they had been in a battle. Beside her Wheels also sighed with relief, he had come to be quite close to the other Bots who hadn't held his origins against him and because he had worried about Michaela's reactions if they had been hurt. However, their relief diminished somewhat as the brilliant yellow camaro moved off at a tangent - heading for the medbay with Ratchet in pursuit.

"Sam?" She asked the other Bots as they pulled to a halt outside the hangar, Optimus swiftly changed and she stared up at his towering form anxiously.

"He will be fine, he has some minor wounds but they will be easily fixed," he said reassuringly, turning slightly to watch as the Lennox's climbed out of Ironhide - Annie now held securely in Will's arms.

Realising that they had stuff to sort out she silently slipped away, heading for the medbay with Wheels closely on her heels. Will watched her going, sensing that she had some issues to resolve with Sam - and he muttered a silent prayer that it wouldn't lead to more problems for the teen, he didn't need any more pressures on his shoulders at the moment. However, that would have to wait for now…his family needed him, and they clearly had a major intelligence issue that needed to be resolved.

TRTRTRTR

Sam tried not to grimace as Ratchet set to work repairing the latest damage to his body - working with a gentleness that he rarely displayed to any other Bot except Bee. Thinking of his guardian he glanced across at him, and found the loyal Bot watching them intently his blue optics anxious.

"Stop worrying Bee, I'll be as good as new as soon as Ratchet's finished," he said confidently, knowing that the other Bot was likely recalling the last time they had been in the medbay following a battle.

"I should have been there," Bee said softly, cautiously moving closer to his charge but making sure he stayed out of Ratchet's way - he didn't want to get whacked with any of the tools the medic was wielding.

"It's not your fault Bee, you can't always be there," Sam said noticing that although Ratchet was scowling at Bee's words he wasn't interfering…for now. "Besides this is why I've been doing all this training. And its thanks to your tinkering with my sensors that I knew he was coming."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," the small yellow Bot muttered mulishly and Sam grinned fondly at his Guardian, he really was a mother-hen. Suddenly he recalled the idea that had come to him after the battle - it would be a perfect way to distract his brooding guardian.

"Bee…" He started and then glanced up at Ratchet before opening the private com-link with Bee and telling him about his idea and what he needed, causing the medic to eye them suspiciously as he welded a torn wire back into place.

"What are you younglings plotting?" He demanded a moment later when Bee chuckled his optics now bright with amusement.

"Nothing," Sam and Bee replied together, and the medic groaned… whilst the twins were the most blatant troublemakers of the group, Bee was known for the mischief he could cause…and Sam was a teenager and from what Ratchet had observed about human youths they too took great pleasure in mischief. Therefore he dreaded what they could get upto together, but it was clear from the mock-innocent expressions on their face that they weren't going to tell him.

"If either of you cause too much havoc, this wrench" and he paused to wave the tool for effect, "will introduced to you heads."

"It's nothing bad, honestly," Bee protested not wanting Sam to be in any trouble - even if it was his idea, however, this did little to reassure Ratchet.

"Last time you said that you had managed to rewire Skywarp's directional circuit so that he could only go backwards," the medic reminisced, his optics drooping slightly as he recalled the good-natured Bot whom had fallen in several years before they had come to earth. However, he was broken out of his melancholy by Sam's chortle as the teen gazed at Bee who was looking incredibly sheepish.

"Sam!" The rest of their conversation was cut off as Michaela rushed into the medbay, her eyes anxiously scanning Sam - noticing the new dents and the remaining energon stains. Sam shifted for a second, unsure of what to say so he just stared at her with wide optics as she came to a halt and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Right I'm going to check Ironhide isn't hiding any injuries from me," Ratchet proclaimed sensing that the girl wished to talk to Sam alone. "Just stay away from battles for a few days at least," he said as a parting admonishment which Sam acknowledged with a humorous nod as the large Bot strode away muttering to himself.

"And I'll go take care of 'It'," Bee said with a quick wink - as he too cottoned on that the young ones needed to be alone, transforming he quietly drove out of the bay.

TRTRTRTR

Confronted with the sight of Sam covered in the remains of battle, it took all of her will not to throw herself on him. However, she knew that she had hurt him…not as much as his parents had, but she had abandoned him at the worst time possible. Glancing round she sought a way to break the ice; finally she spotted a large cloth, and silently she stepped across and scooped it up and moved towards Sam. As he watched her with wide optics she gently began to wipe at the blue energon marring his body, her eyes soft as she glanced up at him.

"I'm so sorry Sam," she said quietly as she worked and he tensed beneath her hands, metal clanking softly.

"For what?" He asked uncertainly, he didn't know what to make of her actions - and there was so many emotions flashing across her face that he couldn't even begin to guess what she was feeling or thinking.

"For everything…for leaving you on your own when you needed for me, for letting you think I didn't care, for not being able to cope," her words came out in a jumbled rush, but her hands were steady as she continued cleaning him up.

"I didn't blame you," he said softly "I don't think I would have reacted any better if our places had been switched."

"When….When we heard that you were under attack today I realised that I couldn't just switch off my feelings for you," she paused, her words faltering before she squared her shoulders and looked up and met his gaze. "I still love you Sam, this," she pressed a hand to his chest her fingers warm against his metal, "hasn't changed that."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, and yet hope blossomed in his chest even as he feared that it would turn out to be some sort of cruel joke. Holding her gaze he transformed. Cautiously she leant up and gently kissed him, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath her hands. After a moment she leant back and looked at him shyly. His brilliant blue eyes were bright if a little unsure, and a small smile played around his lips as he looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting her to feel coerced into anything - and not wanting to risk anything more if she was uncertain in anyway.

"I'm sure," her voice rang with conviction, and his smile spread into a real one that lit up his face….reminding her of the happiness he had shown in their last days at high school, and that thought brought a broad smile to her face as she gazed at him.

TRTRTRTR

"What was Bee talking about?" Michaela asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. She was currently curled up against Sam who was leant against the wall, his arms wrapped around her, and she twisted slightly to look at him as he chuckled. "What?"

"We're going to prank the twins," he explained with a grin. "Payback for all the ridiculous names they've been suggesting that I use."

"Oh," she remembered that he needed a Autobot name as well now, although to her he would always be Sam. "Have you found one yet?" She asked curiously, trying to imagine what name would suit him…somehow she couldn't imaging any Autobot name suiting him the same way they suited the bigger Bots.

"Yep, Will gave me the idea back at the house after Barricade had taken off," he said and she waited expectantly but he didn't elaborate.

"Well?" She demanded impatiently. "What is it?"

"Blitz," he replied somewhat shyly, "because apparently I blitzed his house, and I figured it was quite a good Autobot name." He shifted nervously, and she realised that he was waiting to see what her reaction was.

"Blitz," she repeated considering the name, and then she smiled. "I think it's the perfect name for you," she said and he sighed with relief, and with an amused smile she lent up to give him a brief kiss. "So what is this prank?"…….

TRTRTRTR

Okay not much action in this chapter and quite a bit of mush.

Let me know what you think x


End file.
